


When Sky Meets The Ground

by Clexnation



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Azgeda, Child Death, Coalition, Death, Doctor Abby Griffin, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heda Lexa (The 100), Jake Griffin Lives, Lexa Lives (The 100), Luna lives, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor Character Death, Natblida Conclave (The 100), Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa, The 100 (TV) Season 1, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 (TV) Season 6, Violence, War, Wolf Pack, clarke as a mother, lexa as a mother, mountain men, nia the 100, pauna, queen nia - Freeform, the 100 pike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexnation/pseuds/Clexnation
Summary: Clarke was sent to earth alone before the rest of the 100. This is the story of what happens when Skaikru falls to see the sky princess they knew is now a grounder and very entangled with a certain broody commander.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln, previous costia/lexa
Comments: 92
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an exhausting night. Not unlike any other in the life as the free leader of the world. Being Heda has its challenges. Her body was never more tired than at this moment. The morning is quiet in Polis. There's a nice cool breeze tonight. Lexa kept the balcony door open, inviting it in. She can hear the light rustling of furs. The room illuminated by the light flickering of a single candle on the nightstand. 

She revels in the warm feeling of the body wrapped around her. The girl nuzzles her head further into her neck and she smiles in her sleep. The night, unfortunately, went downhill very quickly and their lives would never quite be the same. 

She hears the scuffling of guards outside her door. Which is very unusual for this hour. There shouldn't be a guard change for a few hours. Then she hears the hushed whispers in the hall that turn into hushed yelling. 

"Em cannot hod op taim morning onya. Disha ste imperative. Yu souda wake her nau!." (She cannot wait until morning Anya. This is imperative. You must wake her now!) Titus seeths 

"Ai said ai would handle em! yu laik hir kom advise titus no kom make decisions.." (I said I would handle it! You are here to advise Titus not to make decisions.) Anya snaps

"Em cannot hod op!." (it cannot wait) Titus bellows 

Suddenly there's a knock at the door 

"Heda," Titus says 

Lexa grumbles and ignores the voices. 

"Heda!" Titus says a little louder as he knocks with more urgency 

Suddenly the loud sounds of a child crying are heard from the crib in the far wall of the room

Lexa sighs and carefully moves the sleeping girl off her and pulls the furs over her naked body. She quickly puts on her nightgown that was discarded on the ground hours before. She moves to the crib and picks up the child and starts bouncing her and making their way to the door. 

"Hush ai goufa. Em's nou time kom wake yet." (Hush my child. It's not time to wake yet) She coos softly to the very distraught child

The baby grabs her long finger and puts it in her mouth and tries to bite down. The joys of a teething child she chuckles.

"Gentle Beja Bekka." (Gentle please Becca) She says looking into the babies green eyes 

She throws the door open to her room and shoots a glare 

Titus bows his head "Heda, I'm sorry." He says 

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Lexa says bouncing the baby gently in her arms 

"Moba Bekka." (Sorry Becca) Titus says 

Anya holds her arms out and Lexa hands the baby over. Lexa clasps her hands behind her back.

"Chit ste em nau?" (what is it now) Lexa asks 

"Skaifaya." (sky fire) Titus says as he gulps quickly 

"They're here?" Lexa asks furrowing her brows 

"Sha Heda," Titus says 

"Where?" Lexa snaps 

"They landed in Trikru territory," Anya says 

"How many?" Lexa asks 

"Appears to be about 100 of them. All of them appear young," Anya responds

"Clarke said there were far more on the Ark. Are you sure?" Lexa asks 

"Sha Heda. That's what the scouts say. Maybe they haven't all come down?" Anaya says with a shrug 

Lexa hums and paces back and forth

"They are not to be harmed in any way. They fall under my protection until further notice. Make it known. I want scouts to update me. I want to know if they have weapons and if they're dangerous. Keep them away from any villages." Lexa says 

"They're near Tondc," Titus says 

Lexa nods 

"I will speak with Clarke. I'm sure she will want to see them." Lexa says 

"Are you sure this is wise Heda? She hasn't been with them for years. They could be hostile." Titus warns 

"Time will tell. They'll reveal their true nature to us. Ready the horses. You shall escort Clarke to Tondc Anya." Lexa says 

"And what of this little one?" Anya asks rubbing Becca's cheek

"She will stay with me. She favors her Nomon(mother)." Lexa says smugly 

Anya chuckles ", Don't let Clarke hear you say that." 

"Is that all Titus?" Lexa asks 

"Sha, Heda." He says 

"You are dismissed Fleimkepa," Lexa says 

Titus bows and leaves 

Anya hands the baby back over and gives a bow before turning on her heels to the stables to ready the horses. Lexa quietly walks back into the room to see Clarke sitting up in bed clutching the furs to her chest. She locks the door and moves to sit on the bed. 

"What is it Leska?" Clarke asks rubbing her eyes 

"They're here," Lexa says quietly as she moves one of the nightgown straps off her shoulder and moves Becca to latch onto her breast. 

"Who is?" Clarke asks as she moves Lexa's curls out of her face 

Lexa gently rubs Becca's cheek as the baby closes her eyes and puts a hand on her mother's chest. She smiles at the baby before turning to her blonde. 

"Skaikru." (Sky people) She says 

Clarke's mouth drops as she gasps 

"Where? when? are they all okay? are my mother and father okay?" Clarke rambles off quickly 

"Slow down hodnes(love)." Lexa chuckles 

Clarke moves off the bed and puts on her nightgown before moving to the bathroom and grabbing a clean cloth. Becca finishes eating and Clarke throws the cloth over her shoulder and holds out her arms to take her. Lexa hands her over and Clarke starts to burp her. 

"When do we leave?" Clarke asks as Lexa pulls her strap back over her shoulder and moves to lay down in bed.

"Anya will escort you to Tondc. She says only about 100 came down. All young. We have scouts out there watching them. They will keep them away from the villages and any danger. I sent word to the coalition that they are under my protection until further notice and are not to be harmed." Lexa informs 

"You aren't coming?" Clarke asks with furrowed brows 

"I can't hodnes(love). I meet with the ambassadors this week and since Anya is going with you and Titus is supposed to be going out looking for the next class, I have to stay and teach my current class of natblidas." Lexa says 

Clarke nods her head 

"And what about this one?" Clarke asks 

"Polis is the safest place for her. Plus she still refuses to use a bottle. She prefers her Nomon(mother)." Lexa says as she runs her hand through the brown locks on her child's head

"She likes your breasts. Don't let it go to your head, Heda." Clarke snorts

"As does a certain Skaiprisa," Lexa says with a raised brow 

Clarke chuckles "Well we don't always get what we want now do we?" 

"You had your way with me hours ago." Lexa scoffs 

"I think I need a reminder," Clarke says leaning in to kiss plump lips 

Lexa returns the kiss and cups one of Clarke's cheeks. She deepens the kiss until the squirming of their baby forces them to break apart. 

"Alright alright. You really put a damper on my love life little bean." Clarke huffs

"Here I'll take her. You need to get ready." Lexa says 

Clarke hands her back over and takes off her nightgown. She can feel Lexa's eyes taking in her naked form. 

"Like what you see Heda?" Clarke asks with an amused grin 

"Sha," Lexa replies with a smile 

"Part of me doesn't want to go." Clarke sighs 

"So don't. Anya can handle it." Lexa shrugs 

"You know I can't. My people, my responsibility." Clarke says 

"They sent you here to die Clarke. We are your people." Lexa retorts 

"I know. Anya won't let anything happen to me." Clarke says as she quickly changes 

Becca's eyes shut and she watches her chest rise and fall. After a few minutes, she lays Becca on the bed of furs and takes off her nightgown. She walks up to Clarke and wraps her hands around her neck and pulls her in for a bruising kiss. 

"Mmm Lex.." Clarke moans in between wet heated kisses as her hand trails down Lexa's arms brushing over her father's watch on Lexa's wrist. 

"You're distracting me, Heda," Clarke says in between kisses 

"Shof op," Lexa says as she pulls her back in

Clarke puts her hand down her back and then grabs her ass. Lexa moans and grabs onto Clarke, wrapping her legs around her waist. Clarke turns them so Lexa's back is against the wall. 

"I should leave more often if this is how you get." Clarke chuckles 

"I need you." Lexa breathes as her chest rapidly moves up and down

Clarke looks into her dark lust-filled eyes and then turns her head to look at their sleeping baby on the bed

"We have to be quick. Anya won't be happy waiting." Clarke says 

"Ai laik the heda. Em can hod op." (I am the commander. She can wait) Lexa says sternly 

Clarke brings them both down to the floor with Lexa on top of her. Lexa grabs one of her hands and brings it to her core. They both moan as Clarke runs two fingers into her dripping folds before entering her. 

Lexa's breath hitches and she begins grinding down against Clarke's hand at a fast pace. Clarke moans watching Lexa use her to get herself off. 

"More Klark." Lexa moans 

Clarke adds another finger and starts pumping at a faster pace.

"Faster Beja." (please) Lexa pleads

Clarke picks up the pace and brings her thumb down to circle her clit. Lexa quickly falls over the edge and her whole body shutters and she grips Clarke's shoulders and yells out Clarke's name. 

Clarke mufflers her yells by kissing her. She brings her down from her high slowly and Lexa collapses against her. She caresses her bareback while trailing kisses along her forehead. 

"You're so beautiful," Clarke says 

Lexa hums while Clarke continues to run her hands along her back

Silence fills the room and shortly after, the soft snores she's come to love over the years are heard. Clarke smiles as she carefully moves them up and scoops Lexa into her arms and tucks her into the bed next to their child. She drapes the furs over her and places a wall of pillows on the other side of Becca to keep her from falling off the bed. 

"Ai hod yu in both." (I love you both) Clarke whispers as she cleans up in the bathroom and gets together her things

Anya scoffs when she finally makes her way to the horses

"About time Skaiprisa." She says rolling her eyes 

"Good morning to you too Onya." Clarke chuckles 

"It's a long ride," Anya says spurring her horse forward. Two guards take off past Anya to scout ahead.

Clarke mounts her horse and quickly spurs it forward. Four guards fall in line behind them. 

After a few hours, Becca wakes and crawls over to Lexa's face. She brings her tiny hand down against her cheek and tries to grab her nose. She continues doing this for a few moments while Lexa grumbles in her sleep. Her mother catches the tiny hand the next time it tries to come down and she giggles. Lexa opens her eyes and shakes her head at her silly child.

After they both get changes, she takes them down to the kitchen so she can eat breakfast. She is greeted by her young novitiates who were all eating their own breakfast. She shares a meal at the table with them and then feeds Becca again before making her way to the throne room.

Titus bows his head. "Heda." He says 

"Any word on Skaikru?" Lexa asks 

"They have built some kind of wall around their ship. One was injured trying to go to the mountain." Titus says 

"The mountain? why would they want to go there?" Lexa asks with a confused face 

"I'm not sure Heda." Titus shakes his head

"Who attacked them?" Lexa asks 

"It is unclear at this time." He replies 

"Well make it clear. I want to know who went against me." Lexa seethes 

"Sha, Heda," Titus says as he hands her a wooden bowl and apple

"Send the natblidas in. We'll have our lesson here and then move outside to spar." Lexa commands 

Titus bows his head and goes to round up the natblida children

Lexa sits on her throne and pulls out a dagger to cut the apple into tiny pieces. She sets the bowl on one of the throne arms and begins to feed the tiny pieces to Becca. 

Becca reaches her hand into the bowl and grabs one and tries to feed it to her mother

"Mochof, Bekka." (Thank you) She smiles as she lets her feed it to her 

When they finish eating, Lexa picks her up and walks over to the ledge that overlooks the city.

"This will all be yours, one day child. I hope to create lasting peace for you." Lexa coos 

The natblidas file into the room and all greet their Heda and Becca. The children all sit on the ground in front of the throne. Lexa sits Becca down on the ground with the kids and she sits on her throne to start their lesson. Becca immediately crawls to Aden causing a faint smile to appear on the commander's face.


	2. Chapter Two

Clarke and Anya arrive in Tondc later in the day. They are greeted by Indra. Clarke and Anya swing off their horses and hand off the reigns to some villagers who maintain the horses here. 

They make their way to Heda's war tent that's been set up for them. 

"One of the sky people were injured. Spear to the chest. They tried to go to the mountain. They have built a wall around camp. They are children. Foolish and partying. They will die in weeks if they go on the way they are." Indra says 

"Who hurt them?" Clarke asks 

"It's not known but Heda demanded we find out. We'll know soon enough but I'm sure it was Azgeda." Indra snarls 

"Any weapons?" Anya asks 

"One has a Maunon (mountain men) weapon. The others appear to be unarmed." Indra says

"He might be from the guard. They are the only ones who carry guns." Clarke informs 

"What do you want to do Skaiprisa?" Anya asks 

"I want to speak with them. We will take warriors with us in case it turns hostile but I only want a few to approach with me." Clarke says 

Anya nods 

"Eat before you go. We just made your favorite." Indra says with a half-smile 

Clarke groans "Why do you only insist on making soup when I visit?" 

Indra chuckles and leaves them in the tent

"You're spoiled by Polis's chefs Skaiprisa. Leska used to love Indra's soup as a child." Anya snorts 

"All that woman eats is soup and Lexa will eat anything," Clarke grumbles 

They eat before making their way over to the crash site. 

"Grounders!" A few yell out as Clarke approaches the gate with Anya flanking her side along with Ryder and a few trusted warriors 

"I've come to speak with your leader. My name is Clarke Griffin. I used to live on the ark. My mother is Abagail Griffin. She was a doctor there." Clarke projects 

There are gasps heard 

"Princess? is that really you?" Someone asks 

"Open the gates. We just want to talk. We mean no harm." Clarke says holding her hands up

Bellamy, Finn, Octavia, and Wells come out of the gate 

"Who are they?" Bellamy asks looking over the war paint on their faces and swords around their waists

"They're warriors. They're with me. They won't attack unless you do." Clarke says lowering her hands 

"Are they keeping you as a prisoner?" Finn asks narrowing his eyes at Anya 

Anya scoffs and puts her hand on the hilt of her sword

Clarke holds up a hand to stop her

"No. I'm not a prisoner," Clarke says 

"You command them?" Wells asks with furrowed brows 

"Yes," Clarke replies 

"Damn princess and we thought you were royalty up there." Bellamy chuckles pointing to the sky 

Wells walks towards Clarke and pulls her into a hug. The warriors all put their hands on the hilts of their swords and one trains his bow and arrow on Wells.

"Chil yo daun." (Stand down) Clarke says and the warriors all relax

"They speak another language?" Finn asks 

"Yes. There is a lot to explain to you. I heard someone was injured. Are they okay?" Clarke asks 

"Jasper. He got hit by a spear by one of your friends here." Murphy says as he exits the gate 

"Was it one dressed likes us? or did they have scars or tattoos on their faces?" Clarke asks 

"I don't know. We didn't see them. We were heading to mount weather." Wells says 

"Mount Weather is not safe. They capture our people and they are never to be seen again. They have had a war going on with the people here for over a hundred years. Nobody was meant to be harmed. We told all the clans or people here that you fall under our protection for the time being. I am sorry your friend was hurt but we will find the one responsible and they will be handled according to our laws." Clarke explains 

"What will happen to them?" Finn asks as he grabs Clarke's wrist 

"For disobeying a direct order, death by a thousand cuts," Anya says eyeing Finn 

"Is that literal or ?" Murphy asks chuckling

"Care to find out sky boy? because if this one doesn't drop his hand, he'll be the first to find out." Anya says coldly 

Finn puts his hand down and takes a step away from Clarke

"Emplei (enough)." Clarke hisses to Anya

Suddenly Jaspers screams are overheard

"Take me to him. I'll see what I can do." Clarke says 

"They can't come in," Bellamy says looking over the group of warriors again 

"They go where I go. As I said, we are not here to hurt you. If we wanted you dead, you would be." Clarke says sternly 

Bellamy hesitates for a moment but reluctantly nods and they all go into the dropship. The hundred watch on whispering and gasping at Clarke and at the grounders entering their camp.

After Clarke fixes Jasper as best she can, She heads to the upper level of the dropship with the small group they were taking in before. 

"So tell me how you ended up here. Where is everyone else? What are those bands for?" Clarke asks

Bellamy explains how they were sent here to die like her. How everyone thought she was dead the past four years. He explained the wrist bands but how they decided to forge their own way and didn't want to associate with the Ark.

"So you were all criminals?" Anya asks 

"On the Ark things are different. Anything is punishable. From stealing food to murder or even defiance." Clarke explains

Anya nods 

Clarke explains the politics of the ground. The mountain men, the coalition. The different clans. What rules must be followed and how life is sacred and if death has no cost, life has no worth. That their ways can be harsh but it's how they survive. She informs them of how Heda rules over the 12 clans. 

"What's a Heda?" Finn asks 

"It means Commander. Heda's word is the law in these lands." Clarke says and then she goes on to explain how you address the commander and speak only when spoken to in her presence

"Great so more people telling us what to do." Murphy huffs

"Heda is fair. As long as you don't do anything stupid or hurt any of our people, we will help you. You landed in what's called Trikru land. Which is the commander's birth clan. You are lucky because some of the other clans like Azgeda are not so welcoming." Clarke says 

"But doesn't this Heda rule over them?" Bellamy asks crossing his arms 

"Yes, but they have a bad history with the commander on a personal level and they seek to make things difficult at every turn." Clarke sighs 

"Okay, so what do you expect from us? my dad told us to go to mount weather because it had resources." Wells explains 

"If you want to die, be my guest. They have acid fog which will burn your skin off. Nobody survives the mountain. We can help you if you're willing to learn how to hunt for your food and contribute to a community." Clarke says 

"So you want free labor?" Murphy snorts 

"No. We do not need your help sky boy. Our children can hunt better than you." Anya says rolling her eyes 

The warriors behind her laugh in response. Clarke holds up a hand to silence them.

"Look, they've been on the ground for over 100 years. They know what it takes to survive. We have trading systems in place that keep all the clans supplied with what they need based on location. If you can prove to the commander you have something to contribute, I can gain an audience for you to talk about an alliance." Clarke says 

"Let's do it," Wells says 

"Okay, first we will teach you to hunt. Then we will go over basic survival." Clarke says 

They nod and they take a small group with them into the forest to hunt

"Emo walk so heavy hogeda gon tondc could probably hear em." (They walk so heavy all of Tondc could probably hear them) Anya hisses 

Clarke nods and tries to explain how to walk quieter 

Finn, the floppy-haired boy seemed to have a thing for the sky princess. Clarke tried to maintain a safe distance from him. She was helplessly in love with the commander. He seemed to somewhat catch the hint over the course of a few days and he moved his attention towards some other girl from the 100.

"Good Aden! again." Lexa growls as she shoves him back with the wooden practice staff

Their staff's constantly moving and being blocked by one another. Aden ducks quickly and sneaks a cheap shot, hitting his staff against her face. Lexa stumbles backward slightly and grabs her nose with one hand as black blood flows freely. 

"Moba Heda," Aden says as he lowers his head

"The point of this exercise is to disarm me not to make me bleed Aden," Lexa says 

Titus walks over with Becca in his arms

"Are you okay Heda? Do you need a healer?" Titus asks 

"I am now." Lexa chuckles looking at her little girl, who is drooling all over Titus while babbling nonsense 

"I think you need a new robe Fleimkepa." Aden snorts and all the other natblidas laugh 

"Alright, back to your partners!" Titus barks 

Lexa wipes her nose on her shirt and uses Titus's sleeve of his robe to wipe Becca's mouth before taking her in her arms. Titus's mouth drops in shock and Lexa shrugs and laughs while bouncing her baby in the air a few times. 

"Heda!" Titus snaps

"As Aden said, you need a new robe anyways." She says waving a hand dismissively in the air while continuing to walk 

"It appears you need a new partner Aden. Pair with Cassius and Floom." Lexa says 

Aden nods and moves into their group 

Lexa sits on the log and watches the pairs spar while Titus comes and sits down next to her

"They are doing well," Lexa says 

"They still have much to learn." Titus sighs 

Lexa nods "Any word from them?" She asks 

"Clarke and Anya went to meet with the group today. I'm sure Indra or Anya will send a message with an update soon." Titus says 

"And what of the one who went against my orders?" She asks 

"Delfikru," Titus replies 

Lexa hums 

"I want him brought here. Get answers from him." Lexa replies 

Titus nods 

Becca starts getting fussy 

"Can you take over? it's time for her to eat." Lexa says quietly as Becca tries to grab at her breast over her coat

"Sha, Heda. The Ambassadors will be here within the hour." Titus says 

Lexa nods and begins walking back towards the tower. She makes her way to her room. Her handmaid already has a warm bath waiting for her. They help her undress along with Becca and they both get into the tub. Lexa feeds the baby while the Handmaid works on washing her hair. 

"Where ste Skaiprisa Heda?" (where is the sky princess commander) The older woman asks 

"Tondc with Onya," Lexa replies 

Becca's eyes open up and she reaches her hand in the air. Lexa holds out her finger and Becca grasps it with her tiny hand. 

"Em looks just like yu." (She looks just like you) the older woman says 

"Sha," Lexa says with a smile 

The next two weeks fly by quickly as Clarke works desperately to get Skaikru into order and Lexa tries to keep the clans happy while preparing for the upcoming winter. Clarke becomes close to some of the group. 

Octavia met Lincoln. It didn't exactly go well. Bellamy freaked and thought he kidnapped her. Clarke and Anya took them to Lincoln's home. A cave. They sorted out the mess. They encountered a few enemy grounders who tried to hunt them down. Atom and a few others, unfortunately, died due to a combination of the enemy and the unexpected acid fog. 

Clarke and Anya identified it was the same clan and two additional that were going against Heda's orders and sent a rider with to Polis. Charlotte tried to kill Wells but one of their archers was in the tree line and eliminated her. The 100 didn't react well to the death of a child but Wells was relieved because he almost died. 

Raven had landed down in an escape pod and debriefed what was going on. After arguing back and forth with Bellamy about what to do with the radio in the pod, Clarke made contact with the ark. Bellamy reluctantly told her what had happened on the ark and how he was on the dropship, to begin with. 

"This is Clarke Griffin. Does anybody from the ark copy?" Clarke asks 

"Clarke? is that really you?" Sinclair asks 

"Yes. Can you put my mother on?" She asks 

"Hang on." He says 

Sinclair runs into the medical bay and sees Abby talking to Jake

"Come quick! both of you." Sinclair yells as he turns on his heels

They make their way to the communication room 

"Raven made it okay?" Jake asks 

"Yes but that's not why I called you. There's someone who wishes to speak with you." Sinclair says

"This is Abby and Jake Griffin," Abby says 

"Mom, it's me," Clarke says 

Abby opens and closes her mouth a few times 

"Clarke... honey? we thought... we thought you were.." Abby says as she starts crying 

"I'm okay Mom. Surprise the ground is survivable after all. It had been for some time." Clarke chuckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go into the day-to-day stuff too much because I want to get more to the point where all of Skaikru is on the ground and how they tackle the new clan and the threat of the mountain. What is everyone's prediction on how Clarke's parents will react to find out their 18-year-old daughter has a child with the commander??? I'd love to hear what everyone thinks or would like to see out of this.


	3. Chapter Three

"What do you mean?" Abby asks 

"It's been survivable for over a hundred years," Clarke says 

Jake chuckles "That's amazing news. I'm so glad you're okay. I've missed my girl." 

"I've missed you too. I will hand the radio over to Bellamy Blake. He is the leader of the hundred you sent down here. I know what he did and he will provide Thelonious or Kane with the name of who asked him to do it as long as he is pardoned for his crimes along with the other members here." Clarke says 

"Honey... it's not that simple." Abby sighs 

"So simplify it. I made a deal with my people here to keep them protected for now. When you come down here, if anyone attacks my people then it is off and I cannot help you. Trust me when I say you do not want them as an enemy. " Clarke says

"Clarke, we are your people," Abby says firmly 

"You stopped being my people the day you sent me down here to die, mom. I have a life here. I'm happy. But I want you all to be happy here too and to experience life on earth. It's beautiful but it's also very dangerous. There are many threats." Clarke explains 

"You should see her Mama G, she like rules the people here or whatever," Raven says waving her hands in the air while she talks 

"You lead them?" Abby asks

"Not exactly. They have a leader called Heda which means commander. The commander leads the twelve clans." Clarke says 

Raven and Clarke continue to talk for a while until Anya tells Clarke they need to leave before the mountain men come. 

"Raven is going to set up the radio back at camp. We will talk soon." Clarke says 

"Okay. I love you, Clarke, stay safe." Abby says 

"I will," Clarke says 

Another few days had passed when Lexa got urgent news from Indra about 300 warriors being burned alive by Skaikru. They were comprised of the three clans that defied Lexa's orders. 

Lexa was beyond pissed. 

"EMPLEI!" Lexa slammed her fist on the throne arm

"Heda, this is an act of war!" The ambassador roars

"An act of war was your warriors going against my direct orders not to harm them. You continually disobeyed." She snaps

"They attack us! are we not to defend ourselves. They have guns!" another ambassador argued

"You attacked first. The boy with the spear in his chest was hurt by a member of your clan. This all started because you attacked first." Lexa explains 

"You are showing favoritism towards the Skaikru because you bonded with that sky whore!" The ambassador yells 

Becca starts crying and Lexa gets up off her throne and hands her off to Titus. Her nostrils flare and she takes a deep breath to calm herself. 

"Come, let us have a private discussion about this," Lexa says as she walks towards the hole in the wall that overlooks the city. 

The ambassador smugly walks over to her 

"I'm glad you see our-" The guy goes to say but Lexa kicks him in the stomach sending him flying off the top of the tower to his death

She looks down at the dead body and then turns her head over her shoulder looking at the shocked council. 

"Would anyone else care to join him?" She asks 

The room is silent 

"Good. Then stop bickering like children. I will speak with my generals from Tondc. If anyone speaks out of turn again or has anything to say about my wife, I will personally tie you to a tree and issue a thousand cuts myself. Is that clear?" She asks 

"Sha, Heda." They all say 

"Good. Now leave me and someone send for a new ambassador to be appointed." Lexa says waving her hand dismissively as she goes and sits back on her throne 

They all exit the room

"Heda, this is not good," Titus says 

"I am well aware of that." She replies

"They are not part of the coalition." He says 

"Emplei. Have riders sent to Tondc. I want Clarke, Anya, and the Skai leader brought here immediately." 

Titus bows and hands Becca over 

Lexa walks with her to their room. She places Becca on the ground to play with her wooden toys. She slumps on the couch and closes her eyes. Welcoming much-needed sleep. It was hard doing this without Clarke. She didn't realize how much work a baby is when you also need to run a coalition. It doesn't help that Becca is clinging to only her, seeing as Clarke has been gone all this time. Usually, Lexa was the one who traveled. Her daughter isn't used to being without Clarke like this.

The following evening Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Finn, Wells, and Anya arrived in Polis with multiple warriors from Tondc. 

Lexa was in her war room with Luna. The leader of Floukru. It took a long time for others to welcome her back into Polis, seeing as she fled from their conclave. When Lexa started wanting more of a life for herself, she realized why Luna left. Heavy is the shoulder that wears the pardon. When she bonded with Clarke, she invited Luna to the ceremony. Surprisingly she showed up. They made amends and Luna was there to help welcome Becca to the Polis. She visits more regularly now. 

Becca was playing on the war table with a hand-knitted fish that the kids of the Floukru village made for her. 

"She gets bigger every time I see her," Luna says pinching her cheeks 

"Too fast. I feel like I just had her the other day." Lexa says 

"She'll be one soon?" Luna asks 

"Sha," Lexa replies 

Luna puts Becca down. Lexa and Luna talk for a few moments until she feels her cape being pulled at 

"Nom," Becca says as she continues to tug

Lexa looks down at her 

"Sha goufa?" (yes child) she asks 

Becca holds her hands up 

"yu will be the wamplei gon me." (you will be the death of me) Lexa says 

Luna chuckles "Not so easy is it, Heda?" She asks with a smirk 

Lexa shoots her a glare "Skaiprisa makes it look easy." She says 

"Heda, they're here," Titus says and Lexa gives a nod

"Clarke, can I speak with you in private?" Wells asks as the group is making their way through the hallway to the war room 

Clarke huffs "Sure." as she nods to Anya to continue 

"So, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." Wells says looking down at the ground. 

The Skaikru group enters the war room. Luna picks up Becca protectively and walks behind Lexa unsure who these foreign people are. Anya makes her way into the room and Luna relaxes but keeps wary eyes on the group

"Onya," Lexa says with a dip of her head

Anya walks up and clasps hands with Lexa 

"Skaiprisa?" Lexa asks with a confused face

"She'll be in soon," Anya says and Lexa nods 

Skairkru looks at Lexa with wide eyes. Her black war paint and piercing green eyes are extremely intimidating. Lexa ascends up the steps and sits down on her throne. She pulls out her dagger and twirls it in her hands as she addresses the group.


	4. Chapter Four

"So you're the ones who burned 300 of my warriors alive," Lexa says 

They all look at each other 

"It was a misunderstanding," Bellamy says after clearing his throat 

Lexa's head snaps to him. "Was it now?" She asks with a raised brow

He swallows and nods 

Lexa stabs her dagger into the wooden arm of her throne 

"So is that what I tell my people's families? that it was a misunderstanding?" She asks 

Bellamy goes to open his mouth but Anya steps forward 

"Heda, perhaps-" She starts to say 

Lexa holds up her hand to silence her 

"I asked you a question sky boy," Lexa says 

"My name is Bellamy. Bellamy Blake." He snaps with an annoyed tone 

"Get out with it Wells," Clarke says 

Wells pulls Clarke in for a kiss. Clarke immediately breaks it and pushes him back. 

"What the hell was that?" Clarke asks with anger laced in her voice 

"I'm... I'm sorry I've been in love with you for years and then you left before I could tell you..." Wells says rubbing the back of his neck

"It's been years...we were kids Wells. I never thought of you in that way. I'm sorry but you can't do that." Clarke says shaking her head

He goes to speak but she hears her wife yell from the hallway 

"EMPLEI!" Lexa roars as she descends the throne and has a dagger to Bellamy's throat 

Clarke runs into the throne room. "Leska! stop." She yells 

Lexa's nostrils flare. Clarke moves towards her and puts a hand on her wrist. "Beja." (please) she says softly 

Lexa drops her hand from his neck and pushes him back away from her

"These deaths cannot go unavenged, you know that," Lexa says as she moves back to sit on her throne 

"It all happened too fast," Clarke says shaking her head 

"Who attacked first Clarke?" Lexa asks as she closing her eyes and taking a deep breath while rubbing the bridge of her nose between her fingers 

Clarke bits her lip 

Lexa sighs "Clarke." 

"Skaikru." She answers dropping her gaze to the ground 

"Tell me exactly what happened." She says 

Clarke explains how one kid saw all the grounders and had a hand on the trigger and got scared by the slight movement of an archer and fired. It was an all-out war from there and they were forced to retreat to the dropship. Raven rigged it for the ring of fire that took out the army.

"What's the sky person's name who fired?" She asked 

"Fox." She replies 

"You will hand over Fox. They will suffer the death of a thousand cuts. Only with their death can we move forward. Murderer and Murdered will be joined by fire." Lexa says 

"What? no." Bellamy says 

"Bellamy she is being merciful. Take the deal." Clarke says 

"You can't be serious Clarke," Finn says with a disgusted face

"Our people would demand Skaikru to be wiped out and it would be justified. The commander is only demanding the life of one. It's a good deal. Take it." She says 

"What will it be Bellamy of the sky people?" Lexa asks with a quirked brow 

"Well, we don't have a choice." He spits 

"Of course you do. You just have to decide if one life is worth more than the remainder of your people. You cannot survive a war against my army Bellamy. I have the twelve clans. You will run out of bullets long before making a dent." Lexa says sternly 

Bellamy looks at her with hard eyes 

Lexa rises from the throne. "You have until tomorrow to decide. You all will be present when the Ambassadors reconvene tomorrow. Anya will show you to your rooms for the night. Dinner will be served soon on the main floor. You are all welcome to join. Guards will be on every floor and will escort you wherever you go. That is non-negotiable. It is as much for your protection as it is ours. " Lexa says 

Anya starts leading them out. The guards close the doors behind them. 

"Nom!" Becca yells 

Lexa chuckles 

"I leave for a few days and she's talking?" Clarke gasps 

"Yes, It seems her only word and favorite word is now nomon or nom." (mother) Lexa says shrugging her shoulders 

Clarke scoffs "Of course that's her first word. You baby her too much." 

"I do not enjoy watching her cry. I don't understand why you want her to cry." Lexa says 

"You're supposed to let them cry it out at night so they don't become fully dependent on you to sleep. But you insist on picking her up every time. She will never sleep on her own if you keep doing that." Clarke says

"I will not deny our child love Clarke," Lexa says sternly 

"As fun as this is." Luna laughs 

"It's nice to see you too." Clarke chuckles as she moves to hug her 

"Join us for dinner," Lexa says

Luna nods and ruffles Becca's curls before leaving 

Clarke picks up Becca and they walk the halls to the elevator lift system 

"Where is everyone staying?" Clarke asks 

"The girls are on the same floor as us, in the guest room next door. The boys are on the same floor as Anya and Luna. Hopefully, they can keep them out of trouble." Lexa says 

"I'm sorry," Clarke says 

"I know but my duty is to our people first Clarke. I cannot show favoritism. You know how they already feel about you and our bonding. Let alone Becca. Your people have put us in a dangerous position. They might not agree with my decision for only one life... They could demand my head for showing favoritism and being weak." Lexa says 

Clake looks down at the ground "I know." 

Lexa tilts her chin up to look into her eyes. "ai hod yu in. Welcome houm houmon." (i love you. Welcome home wife) Lexa says before placing a sweet kiss on her lips 

"Mochof hodnes." (thank you love) Clarke says after they break 

"Nom!" Becca fusses as she reaches her hand out and opens and closes her fist in the direction of Lexa's chest. 

"Patience child, we are almost to our room," Lexa says shaking her head with a laugh 

They exit the lift system. They hear laughing coming from the guest room and they walk by the open door to see Octavia and Raven jumping up and down on the fur bed and throwing pillows at each other. 

Becca laughs at them and the girls abruptly stop what they're doing 

"Clarke, Commander," Raven says out of breath

Octavia hits Raven on the side of the head with a pillow and she tumbles off the bed and hits the wall. Everyone laughs 

"Glad to see you are enjoying yourselves," Clarke says 

"You want to hang out with us after dinner Clarke?" Raven asks rubbing her head and sitting up from the floor

"Maybe for a little. I haven't been home for a while." Clarke says 

"Where is your room? in case we need anything?" Octavia asks

"She's the door next to you. There will be guards stationed in the hall. If you need anything, simply ask them and they will get it for you." Lexa says 

Raven and Octavia nod 

Becca fusses again and does the same motion with her hand towards Lexa "Nom." she whines 

"Say dina Becca." Lexa coos 

"D..i" She babbles trying to move out of Clarke's arms 

"Dina." Lexa says again 

"Din..a.. dina" Becca shrieks 

"Sha." Lexa smiles as she kisses the top of her head and Clarke's mouth drops in shock

"What did she say?" Octavia asks 

"Food. She is hungry." Lexa says taking her from Clarke's arms 

Lexa takes her to their room and sits Becca on the couch. Becca starts to fuss even louder. 

"Hang on," Lexa says to her child's impatience, as she quickly takes off her shoulder pardon and coat. She sits on the couch and puts Becca in her lap who tries to grab her breast through her shirt and opens her mouth. "Patience little one." She says 

Lexa lifts her shirt over her head and pulls her binding down on one side and pulls Becca into her arms as the child latches onto her breast. Lexa hums a soft trigedasleng song to her while she eats. She had wanted to wean her off breastfeeding but Becca did not agree with it at all. 

"The commander is scary as hell. It's so weird seeing her with a child after she just had a blade to my brother's throat." Octavia says 

"She is very intimidating when you don't know her. She is ruthless as a leader and can be perceived as cold but as Lexa, she is very loving and kind." Clarke says 

"That's like a split personality..." Raven says 

"That's how it must be. As a leader, she has to make hard choices for the better of our people. She leads with her head over heart." Clarke says 

"Does she stay on this floor?" Octavia asks 

Clarke nods her head 

"I should go get cleaned up for dinner, I'll see you guys downstairs," Clarke says as she leaves

Clarke sees Bellamy and Finn in the hallway and looks at them with furrowed brows 

"What are you doing up here?" She asks 

"We wanted to make sure you were safe," Bellamy says 

"Why wouldn't I be? this is my home," Clarke says crossing her arms 

Bellamy went to say something but Clarke cut him off

"I'm more than safe. Go get ready for dinner. We will see you downstairs." She says as she pushes past them to go into her room. 

Later at dinner, everyone arrives at the table. Skaikru shares stories of the Ark and the ones they remember with Clarke. Raven seems to take a liking to Anya. 

"So you lived here in Polis as a child?" Raven asks 

"Yes. I was a night blood novitiate along with Leska." She says 

"What does that mean?" Raven asks with furrowed brows 

"Our blood is black. It's rare. Those found with black blood are brought to Polis at a young age and trained daily to become commander. When our commander dies, their spirit chooses their successor." Luna explains 

"How are they chosen?" Bellamy asks 

"The conclave... is a fight to the death." Luna replies 

"But you? you're alive?" Finn says with a confused face 

"I fled after the first match-up where I killed my brother. I didn't want to fight. I didn't want any of this." Luna says 

"So she killed all the other kids?" Octavia says looking at Lexa 

"It is our way," Anya says 

Clarke puts her hand on Lexa's thigh under the table 

"How old were they?" Raven asks 

"Leska was the youngest of our class. She was the runt of the group. Nobody thought she'd be the winner. No offense Heda." Luna says 

Lexa rolled her eyes

"I knew," Anya says 

"You're biased, you trained her." Luna scoffed

"I trained all of you." Anya challenges with a raised brow 

"Alright, enough of this. What's done is done." Lexa says waving a hand dismissively 

"Sha, Heda," Anya says 

"So how did you meet Clarke?" Raven asks 

"Well, her ship crashed here six summers ago. Anya and I found her in the metal ship. She didn't understand a word of our language. But she let us help her. We took her to my childhood village in Tondc. She adapted into our culture. I invited her to come back to Polis with me once I knew she could be trusted. She's been here ever since." Lexa says 

"You seeing anyone commander?" Octavia bluntly asks 

"Octavia!" Clarke snaps 

"What? I'm just wondering. She has a kid." Octavia says crossing her arms in front of her

"I am bonded," Lexa replies 

"Bonded?" Octavia asks with a puzzled face

"Married. She's married." Clarke answers for her 

"How about you cheekbones? you married? seeing anyone?" Raven asks Anya 

"No," Anya replies as her eyes narrow on the girl

"You trying to?" Raven replies slyly with a wink 

Anya chokes on her wine and everyone laughs

"I don't remember Clarke being this... bold, are all-sky people this uh forward?" Anya asks

"Not everyone can be this amazing." Raven retorts 

"Hey!" Finn says 

"What?" Raven grunts 

"What are you doing?" He hisses

"It's called flirting finny boy," Raven replies as she downs her wine 

"I love you though," Finn replies trying to take her hand

Raven pulls her hand away "Yea? should have thought of that while you were sleeping with that girl at camp." She snaps 

"It was a mistake!" Finn says 

"No, you were a mistake Finn," Raven replies before getting up and leaving 

Finn gets up and Anya quickly moves and grabs his wrist 

"She doesn't wish to see you," Anya says sternly 

"You don't know her as I do," Finn says 

Anya rolls her eyes and walks past him to go check on Raven 

"Finn, let it go," Octavia says


	5. Chapter Five

Anya went to the girl's room and knocked on the door. Raven wiped a stray tear and took a deep breath. 

"Come in." She called out 

The guards opened the door and she walked through. They closed the door behind her. 

"Are you okay?" She asks as she moved to sit on the bed beside her 

"I don't know why I let him get to me..." She says 

Anya places a hand on her leg "He doesn't deserve the love you tried to give him. He's a foolish boy. You deserve better than that." She says 

Raven gives a faint smile "Are you always this kind to your guests?" She asks 

"Not usually. Although I shouldn't be impressed by what you did back at that ship... it was impressive sky girl." She says 

"That wasn't even my best work. These hands can do so much more." Raven says 

Anya chuckles "I bet they can." 

Raven's face goes red realizing what she just said: "That's not what I meant." She says 

Anya rolls her eyes "Relax, I'm not trying to get in your pants." 

"Oh but you wish you could," Raven says with a smirk

"You sky people are nothing but trouble," Anya says 

"Thank you for joining us for dinner, I must excuse myself. I have other matters to attend to." Lexa says as she gets up from the table 

Clarke goes to get up but Lexa puts a hand on her shoulder

"ste kom your friends hodnes. Ai laik meeting kom the ambassadors so emo laik aware gon the terms ai gave em today. Ai will see yu upstairs." (stay with your friends love. I am meeting with the ambassadors so they are aware of the terms I gave them today. I will see you upstairs.) She says 

Clarke sits back down and nods 

The meeting did not go well. The ambassadors were outraged that she wasn't declaring war on Skaikru. 

Lexa went to the room and got changed in her black nightgown that left the majority of her back exposed and had a slit on the side that revealed her tanned leg. It was Clarke's favorite. The blonde moved from the bed and helped her undo her braids and take off her war paint. 

They put the baby to sleep in her bassinet 

"How did it go?" Clarke asked 

"About as well as you think." Lexa sighed 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clarke asks laying down on the bed 

Lexa sits on the end of the bed "They want my head. I need to know how we lost 300 warriors Clarke. How did it come to that? You are the wife of the commander and you had my best war general with you. There must have been another way that didn't involve burning them alive." She says 

"If there was another option believe me I would have done it. Like I said it all happened so fast. I tried to reason with them." Clarke says as tears formed in her eyes 

Flashes of that moment played 

An army stretched around the outside of the dropship. 

"Grounders!" One of the guards yelled out in panic 

Guns all trained towards the figures outside the gate but there were vastly outnumbered. Clarke pushed forward until she was standing in front of the army. 

"Chit ste the meaning gon disha?" (What is the meaning of this) Clarke asked 

"Osir laik doing chit the heda was seintaim kwel kom do. The skai kru laik invaders en laik no better than the maun men.." (We are doing what the commander was too weak to do. The sky people are invaders and are no better than the mountain men.) a man says 

"Disobeying your heda ste punishable by wamplei. Emo kru fall ona her protection. Emo laik in trikru land. Disha ste nou gon your concern."(Disobeying your commander is punishable by death. These people fall under her protection. They are in Trikru land. This is not of your concern.) Anya bellows 

"Yu cannot nou disha. Heda ste making decisions based ona her relationship kom the skai gada. Nau step aside o osir will kodon yu down seintaim." (You cannot stop this. Heda is making decisions based on her relationship with the sky girl. Now step aside or we will cut you down too) He says 

Anya draws her sword. The archer next to him moved his bow and suddenly a gunshot rang out. Everyone's heads jerked towards Fox. The archer's body hit the ground with a thump. 

"Jus drein jus daun." The man says as he raises his sword in the sky

Chants from the army ring out in unison, "Jus drein jus daun." as their weapons all raise in the air

"Stop! he didn't mean to," Clarke yelled

Archers started firing left and right and the warriors let out war cries as they charged forward. Anya grabbed Clarke by the wrist. "Retreat to the ship." She yelled as she pulled the Skaiprisa 

They managed to get the doors closed but a few warriors had slipped in with them.

"Everyone stay back!" Anya commanded as she engaged in a deadly sword dance with them

Bodies hit the floor one by one. Red blood decorated the walls and Anya's face. She was breathing heavily when she turned to face the group of kids. 

"They're trying to get in. What do we do?" Bellamy asks 

"They won't stop," Clarke says 

"I can use the rocket fuel to create an explosion," Raven says 

"You want to blow us up?" Murphy asks 

"No. Like a ring of fire. They'll get wounded but it'll make them leave us alone." She says 

"Do it," Clarke says 

Raven worked quickly and rigged the system. She waited for approval from Clarke and flipped the switch. They heard screams outside. Everyone looked at each other. After a few moments, it was silent. Anya pulled the lever to open the door and she walked outside. 

"chit did yu do..." (what did you do) Anya says 

Clarke goes to open and close her mouth a few times

"Disha ste nou good klark. Our kru will want vengeance." (This is not good Clarke. Our people will want vengeance.) Anya says 

Lexa rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This isn't good." She says 

"Can we just deal with it tomorrow. I just want to go to sleep." Clarke says 

"Reshop Skaiprisa." Lexa says as she moves off the bed 

"You aren't coming to bed?" Clarke asks 

"I need to speak with Titus and seek council from the commanders before me. Don't wait up for me." She says as she kisses her forehead and leaves the room

Clarke huffs and falls backward onto the furs. 

"You already know what I am going to say, Heda." Titus sighs 

Lexa glares at him 

"Love is weakness. I beg you to remember my teachings before it is too late." He pleads 

"I will not hear this again." She says 

"You are making a grave mistake. The coalition will not stand for this." He says 

"They will do what I tell them to do. My word is the law." Lexa seethes

"I fear this will get you killed." He says 

She takes a deep breath. "You're dismissed. I'm going to bed. There's no use in us going back and forth all night." She says

Titus's jaw clenches but he bows and walks away 

She comes back upstairs and notices that the guards are not outside the doors in the hall. She also takes note that none of the torches were illuminating the halls. She opens the door to her room. 

"Clarke?" Lexa calls out 

Clarke rolls over and groans in her sleep

"Where are the guards?" Lexa asks 

"The what?" Clarke mumbles 

"The guards. Did you dismiss them?" She asks more urgently 

"I didn't do anything. Let me sleep." She yawns 

"Get up." She snaps as she walks over to the corner of her room and grabs her sword and dagger. 

Clarke sits up in the bed not use to hearing her wife's harsh tone in their bedroom like this. 

"What's going on?" She asks 

"Somethings wrong. Stay with Becca until I get back. Don't open the door for anyone but me." She says 

She opens the door and steps into the hallways quietly. Clarke ignores her and follows her into the hallway. 

"Why is it so dark?" Clarke whispers 

Lexa shushes her and listens intently before her eyes go wide and she throws herself on top of Clarke, sending them to the ground right as an arrow flies by where they just were standing. The arrow embeds in the concrete wall behind them. 

They both look up at the arrow and then back at each other. They hear the loud sound of boots hitting the tile floor and Lexa looks back towards the end of the hall. 

A warrior is running towards them with a sword drawn. Lexa pushes off Clarke and runs towards the warrior. She slides under his legs dodging the blade that came down. It clashed against the tile floor creating sparks. She kicked him from behind and let out a grunt as she jumped on his back and put him in a chokehold. Three arrows whizz by and one connects with the back of her shoulder. She yelled out in pain and released her hold, falling to the ground.

"Lexa!" Clarke yelled 

The man kicked the brunette in the stomach 

Octavia and Raven opened the door to their room hearing the ruckus 

"What the hell is going on?" Raven asked 

"Get down!" Clarke yelled as more arrows came overhead

Octavia pulled Raven against the wall of the hallway and brought them to the ground. 

Another warrior approached with a spear in hand. Lexa dodged the sword-slashing towards her and it hit the other warrior with the spear. Lexa grabbed onto the spear's staff and kicked the warrior down. She quickly brought it around and plunged it into the stomach of the first warrior. 

She crouched down and looked over her shoulder at the arrow sticking out of her

"Uh, are you okay?" Raven asked with concern filled eyes 

Lexa broke the end of the arrow off and pushed it through her shoulder out the other end. She clenched her jaw and threw the bloody arrow on the ground. 

"Damn okay Rambo," Raven said with a dropped jaw 

Another warrior approached from the stairs near Clarke. Lexa ran with the spear in hand and kicked herself off the wall and did a spin around and sliced the man's head clean off sending his blood flying all over her. 

She turned around and launched the spear down the other end of the hallway and heard the thump of a body. 

"We need to get out of this hallway now. Grab Becca." Lexa commands

Clarke nods and quickly grabs their baby and Raven and Octavia get up and they all make their way down the stairwell that was next to the elevator system. They look back and see Lexa taking on five warriors at once with ease. 

They watch body after body hit the floor. More come in from the opposite stairwell. She kills them all within minutes. She grabs the last warrior who is gasping for air and kicks him down. 

"Who is the target?" She asks 

He laughs at her as blood spurts out of his mouth 

She presses her foot into his neck "Tell me or I'll make you wish for death." She grits 

"You.... Or maybe your child? Your wife? the natblidas perhaps? you can't possibly save them all." He chuckles

She plunges her blade into him and rips it out

"Go to Anya's floor. She and Luna will protect you. I need to check on the natblidas." Lexa says as she quickly moves down the stairs. 

"Aren't they like trained killers?" Raven asks as they all run down the steps in the narrow stairwell

"Yes, but many of them are still young. Too young for this." Lexa says shaking her head 

Lexa drops them off at Anya and the boy's floor

"Heda!" Anya yells as she finishes plunging her blade into a warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little action scene because why not? What are the things you want to see most out of the fic? also who is excited for the ark to come down in the next couple of chapters!?!


	6. Chapter Six

"Protect Skaiprisa and Bekka with your life. I have to go." Lexa says as she takes off running down the stairs 

"Where the hell is she going?" Bellamy asks in an annoyed tone as he tries holding off a warrior 

Everyone is in their sleepwear. The boys in their boxers and shirts. The girls were in their nightgowns. Raven and Octavia were in Skaikru sleepwear. Oversized shirts and cotton shorts. 

"She's checking on the night bloods," Clarke says trying to bounce Becca to stop her cries 

Luna and Anya share a look of concern 

"Clarke we need to get out of here. This isn't our fight." Bellamy says 

"This is my fight," Clarke argues 

"How?" Finn yells as he tackles someone to the ground 

"We are here people. She married into my clan." Anya replies through gritted teeth 

"What?" Bellamy asks as he stops moving. An enemy warrior uses his distraction to his advantage and punches him in the face

"I'm married," Clarke says. 

Luna kills the man that attacked Bellamy. 

Luna drives her sword through a man. She rips it out and holds the dead body in front of her. Another warrior's blade plunges through the dead body she used as a shield. Anya kills the warrior behind the dead body. 

"We can talk about this later," Wells grunts as he falls to the ground 

Lexa approaches the night bloods floor and hears the clashing of swords. She sees Titus and the fleimkepa's in training back to back as other night bloods are engaged in their own battles. 

"Heda!" Aden yells as he pulls his sword out of a warrior 

"Gonplei in pairs. Older children gonplei kom the youngest." (Fight in pairs. Older children fight with the youngest) Lexa commands as she ducks under a blade and engages in a fight with five warriors. 

She lets out a war cry and spins around bringing her blades with her as she quickly slashes down two warriors. She is absolutely covered in blood at this point. 

She continues engaging with the three warriors who prove to be far more skilled. She hears one of her youngest night bloods scream out. She ducks under the oncoming swing of a spear and makes quick work of the three warriors. She turns around to see two-night bloods on the ground and a warrior approaching the young child. 

"No!" She roars as she throws her dagger across and quickly runs towards the girl.

The dagger hit the man's leg. He yells but rips it out. He brings his sword down towards the girl's head but Lexa slides on the floor and brings her forearm up and the blade cuts into her. She uses her free hand and grabs the man's wrist that holds his sword. Her jaw clenches as she tries to hold him back.

"Heda." The girl's gasps

"Pick up your sword," Lexa says calmly as he applies more pressure and cuts further into her arm

The girl nods and picks up the blade hesitantly 

"Be strong, you can do it. Just like you've been taught." Lexa says through gritted teeth

The girl stabs the man in the chest and rips it out. He falls to the ground and Lexa turns to kneel in front of the girl and grabs her face in her hands.

"You did so well goufa (child)." Lexa praises 

"You're hurt." The girl sniffles 

Lexa wipes her tears 

"I'll be fine." She says as she moves to check the fallen night bloods

They're all alive. She sighs in relief. She sees the younger girl is bleeding and she lifts her shirt slightly and sees it's a deep cut. Lexa applies pressure to it. 

"You're going to be okay," Lexa assures 

"TITUS!" Lexa yells as she scoops the girl in her arms 

"Heda?" Titus yells as he kills two warriors 

"She needs help now. The cut... it's deep." Lexa says with a voice full of worry 

Titus looks at her hesitantly 

"Take her." She says holding the girl out 

The sound of clashing swords is heard through the halls 

"Heda... my duty is to protect you first," Titus says shaking his head

"No. Protect my legacy," Lexa says sternly handing the girl over

Titus hesitates but grabs the girl 

Lexa turns around and picks up two fallen blades among the littered floor of bodies 

"En behind me nau. Ge your brothers en sisters bilaik laik unconscious.." (Everyone behind me now. Get your brothers and sisters that are unconscious.) She barks out 

"Heda, let us help," Aden argues 

"Nou question me. Do as ai say nau." (Do not question me. Do as I say now.) Lexa snaps as she engages in a battle with seven approaching warriors 

Aden sighs and yells out orders to collect the fallen night bloods. They get behind the Fleimkepa's in training as asked. 

Lexa kills two but then gets grazed across her side and falls to one knee. She grunts and gets back up. A warrior elbows her in the face, causing her to stagger back on her feet. Another warrior was coming up from the side and aimed his blade at her

"HEDA!" Cassius yells as he breaks past the line and tries to come to her aide 

Lexa turns around and watches in horror as the blade plunges into the young boy. The warrior rips the blade out and the boy's body falls onto the ground. Black blood pools out onto the floor surrounding him. 

"No no no no no," Lexa says in disbelief as she scrambles to her feet. She feels a fist collide with her jaw and she stumbles. Aden moves forward and quickly drags Cassius behind the line and begins applying pressure and trying to soothe the trembling boy. 

All she sees is red as she starts killing every enemy warrior insight. 

Raven and Octavia watch in awe as they see Luna effortlessly kill fifteen warriors with a spear. They have never seen anything like this. 

"We need to make our way to Heda!" Luna yells as she pulls her spear out of the remaining warrior 

Head after head falls to the ground as Lexa decapitates warrior after warrior. The sounds of clashing metal and grunts are echo in the hall. The natblidas watch on with big eyes. They have never seen their commander in such a state. Thirsty for blood and vengeance. 

Luna and the group make it up to the floor and their jaws drop at what they see. Heads and bodies surround the floor. Lexa is on the ground on her knees holding onto a young boy and stroking his face with one hand while pressing the other onto his stomach. She looks like she bathed in her enemies' blood. 

"Leska..." Anya says as she takes in the scene

"She killed them all." A young training Fleimkepa said softly 

"She did all of this?" Bellamy asked looking around 

"She didn't want the children to get hurt. She told them to stay behind us... but Cassius.." The Fleimkepa spoke but her voice cracked 

"Cassius saved me," Lexa says

"Moba He... Heda." Cassius gasped as he struggled to breath 

"I was never supposed to outlive any of you." She says after a moment of silence. Two single tears fell from her eyes as she tried to swallow her emotions. Lexa shook her head looking down at the boy as her jaw clenched, trying to wield all her power into keeping her emotions in check.

After losing Cassius, Lexa seemed to operate on autopilot the rest of the night. Void of all emotions. She demanded all the children are looked over before her much to Titus's dismay. She wasn't going to lose any more tonight. Her duty was to protect them and she failed Cassius. How could she let this happen? in her own tower. This was supposed to be the safest place for natblidas. Their laws were supposed to protect them from any harm coming their way before the time of their conclave. 

She demanded answers for this. Messengers were sent out and all ambassadors were to convene at first light. This was an act of treason in the highest degree and she would make someone pay. Jus drein jus daun. That is their way and she would give her night bloods vengeance.


	7. Chapter Seven

The tower was locked down after the turn of events. Lexa was patched up by their healer. She asked everyone to get changed and join her releasing his spirit. They walked up to their room. Clarke set Becca down on the rug in front of the couch and pulled Lexa into the bathroom. The bath was already made up for them by a handmaid. Her wife was in a state of shock. She helped her out of her clothes and into the tub. The water instantly became dark. A mixture of red and black blood falling off her tan skin. 

Lexa pulled her legs into her chest as Clarke undid her braids. They didn't speak a word to each other. She just focused on cleaning her wife. Once the braids were out she washed out her hair and then worked her way onto her body. She didn't miss the way silent tears would fall from those green orbs. Out there she was Heda but in here she was Lexa. 

After getting her cleaned and rebandaging her wounds, she helped her wife out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her and led her out of the bathroom. Lexa sat down on the couch and looked down at their baby girl. Cassius had a family outside of Polis. He was from the previous commander's clan, Trishana Kru. Once the ambassadors are dealt with, she would make the trip there to deliver the news in person. Lexa stood up and dropped the towel. She got dressed quickly and made her way downstairs. 

Cassius was already wrapped in a sheet. She carried the fallen night blood in her arms to the pyre that was made outside. The streets of Polis were filled with people to pay their respects. The night bloods all made their way outside and stood behind their heda. 

Titus spoke a few words to the crowd. Anya lit a torch and held it out to Lexa. She grabbed it and looked down at the body. "Yu gonplei ste odon Cassius." (Your fight is over Cassius) she says 

She lowered the torch and watched the flames grow. She dropped the torch into the water bucket and clasped her hands behind her back. She stayed and watched until the fire finally died out along with the crowd.

"The council will convene in the morning, Heda. First light. I told them to not only send the ambassadors but for the clan leaders in question to come face trial as well." He says 

She nods. They all head to their respective quarters. She and Clarke changed into clean nightgowns. Lexa picks up Beca and carries her over to their bed. She just wanted to hold her tonight. She climbed into bed with her and took a deep breath. Clarke wrapped an arm around them and eventually, the commander let sleep consume her. 

The following morning, she woke up early. She untangled herself from her wife. She left Becca on the bed with Clarke. She moved a pillow on the other side of her so she wouldn't roll off the bed. She kissed them both and then changed quickly. Titus met her in the hallway and they made their way to the war room. 

She put on her war paint and sat down on her throne. She pulled out her dagger and twirled it in her lap. Anya and Luna made their way into the war room along with a dozen guards. They knew this would be a heated meeting. The ambassadors made their way in. She stabbed the dagger into her armrest and glared at the ambassadors and leaders of the clans responsible for last night. 

"Hail the commander of the blood." They all said in unison 

"Sit." She snapped 

They quickly took their seats. Titus has the clan leaders brought out in chains who were being accused of treason. They were thrown onto their knees in front of her. Titus explains what they are being accused of.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Titus asks them 

"Leska has grown weak. They don't need a defense. She does." The rock line ambassador sneers 

Lexa's jaw clenches. She pulled the dagger out of her armrest and launches it across the room with a growl. It embeds itself between his eyes. Everyone gasped in shock. She quickly stood and descended the steps from the throne. She ripped the dagger from his head and put her hands and the dagger behind her back. 

"Now that that's settled. Where were we?" She asks

Titus swallows "The defense of the accused." He says 

Her hardened eyes shifted between the leaders. They all cowered in fear. She waited for them to speak out but they didn't. 

"How do you want to proceed Heda?" Luna asked 

"Death by a thousand cuts for all. It will be done in the public. In the streets of Polis. Where the conclave would have been held. You took that boy's birthright away. He could have been the next commander. Now we will never know. Jus drein jus daun." She says 

"All in favor?" Titus asked 

All the ambassadors stood in favor

"Do not mistake me for weak again. I have no problem killing every single one of you in this room without a second thought. If it's a war your people want, a war they will get. The mountain will be the least of your problems. Let it be known." She says in a tone that leaves no room to be questioned 

"And what of the Skai Kru." One asks 

"The one called fox will be executed. Death by a thousand cuts as well. He will join the others in the square tonight." Lexa says 

"What of the rest of Skai Kur!" One asks slamming their fist on the armrest

"We take the life of the one responsible. We will not punish an entire clan for the actions of one that lead to these events. Same as I am not punishing your entire clans for the death of Cassius. Even though, one did not lead to his death. An army was sent to infiltrate my tower last night. Do not push my patience today." Lexa snaps 

He nods. Lexa dismisses them with a flick of her wrist. They all bow their heads and Titus orders the guilty to be dragged away to the prison cells until the public display tonight. She discusses the details of tonight with Titus. 

"Well, that was... eventful," Luna says as she watches the dead ambassador be removed 

"Don't act so shocked. It's not the first time she's killed someone in this room." Anya says 

"And I'm sure it won't be the last." Luna says 

She headed back upstairs to her room. Handmaids behind her carried breakfast. She walked in to see them both still fast asleep. She stepped aside as the women carried the trays into the room and sat them down on the table. They gave a bow to their Heda and left. The guards shut the doors after they left. 

She changed into a long sleeve shirt and headed down to the natblidas floor to check on them. She sat with them for a while and let them talk about how they felt about the past 24 hours. She listened to each one intently. She then used it as a teaching moment and asked them what they would do as Heda to handle this situation. She asked their reasoning behind their answers. 

Anya and Lexa set off with a set of guards outside of Polis. Cassius's parents didn't live far. When a natblida is ripped from their home, they don't see their parents again. Not until the moments before the conclave. They are allowed to say final words in the tunnels. Lexa didn't have family. She had already lost her parents. Anya was there that day to talk with her. Anya was always there for her. She has a family of her own now but before that, all she had was her fos. 

They arrived at the small cottage in a few hours. She knocked on the door. His brother answered the door with big eyes. "Heda..." he said in awe 

Lexa got down on his level and spoke with the boy for a few moments. She asked to speak with his parents. He ran off towards the other room. She rose and put her hands behind her back. A woman and man came out of the backroom with surprised looks. The commander didn't make house visits to night blood parents. 

"Heda, please come in. If we knew you were coming, we would have prepared something." The woman says 

Lexa stepped inside. "That won't be necessary. Please take a seat." She says ushering to the couch 

They all sat down. She stood in front of them. "Last night there was an attack on the tower. There is no easy way to say this. Cassius sacrificed his life to save mine. His spirit was released last night." She says 

She watched as the couple fell apart. She placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "He was an amazing young man. I am truly sorry for your loss. His death will be avenged tonight in Polis. You are welcome to join. Your family will be taken care of for as long as I hold the throne. Anything you need, send word to Polis." She says 

The woman gets up and pulls her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around the woman. As Heda, she shouldn't be allowing this type of display. But as a mother herself, her heart breaks for the woman. She cannot even imagine something happening to her little girl. 

Later that night the ceremony took place. Lexa spoke to the crowd and then pulled out her dagger. They would do the punishments simultaneously to save time. It was rare for someone to last as long as the full 1,000 cuts. Most died before that. As a tradition, she normally would do the first cut. Cassius's parents and brother were in the crowd. She ushered them to come to the platform. She announced to the crowd that they were his parents and they would be given the honor of making the first cut to the guilty. She made the first cut to Fox. 

The ceremony dragged on for roughly an hour. Each cut made one by one by the crowd. Fox died after only 100 cuts. The other leaders lasted to about the halfway point.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have been asking about her pregnancy. I hope this clears up that Lexa is the biological mother. You will learn who the biological father is once Skaikru comes down. Abby will get you all the answers to how they conceived her.

Tomorrow morning they were going to be heading to Tondc with Fox's body. Murderer and murdered would be joined by fire. Only then could they have peace. It was late in the night. Becca woke up fussy and wanted to eat but Lexa couldn't produce enough milk to breastfeed her that night. She carried her down to the kitchen and made her a bottle of goat milk. She sat down at the dining table and tried to feed her. 

Becca drank a little and then whined and pushed the bottle away. Lexa knew she hated bottles but there was nothing she could do tonight. She sighed and looked down into the tear-filled green eyes. She knew this would be counterproductive. 

"Did you try heating up the milk a little?" Ryder asked entering the room 

Lexa looks at him puzzled 

"I heard her crying in the halls. We had the same issue with our first son. He hated bottles. When you breastfeed her, the milk is at your body's temperature. Becca is used to drinking warm milk, Heda. I can go heat it up for you." he says

She nods and hands over the bottle while trying to calm her little girl down. She rubbed her back. "Shhh, he'll be right back," she says quietly 

He returned after a few moments with the bottle. He tested the milk on his hand to make sure it wasn't too hot. He handed it over to Lexa. She gave him a nod. He went to the other room to get her a towel for when she burps her. 

"Alright, little one. Let's try this again." She says as she positions her in her arms

She puts the bottle in her mouth and Becca latches on and starts to drink. Lexa waited for her to throw a fit but to her surprise, she didn't. She watched tiny hands wrap around the bottle to support it herself. Lexa chuckled. 

Ryder walks back in and sets the towel on the table

"If only I knew sooner it was as easy as that." She says shaking her head in amusement 

"We had many sleepless nights over it as well. Marsha shared your pain, Heda." He says 

"how laik your houmon en kids?" (how are your wife and kids) she asks 

"Emo laik well mochof." (They are well thank you) He says 

She looks down at Becca and runs the back of her index finger along her cheek. Her tiny eyes flutter closed as she continues to drink. Ryder made her tea and sat at the table.

"She's getting so big," Lexa says 

Ryder hums in agreeance "Feels like you just had her the other day. That was an eventful day wasn't it?" He says 

Lexa gives a faint smile as she reminisces about that day

It was early morning in Polis. She was eight months at the time. Her fisa said that typically the first child is late in her experience. They have special fisa's that specifically do childbirth. She had one from her clan sent over to Polis in the middle of her pregnancy. She wanted her child to be brought into the world by her clan. It was tradition. 

She was contently asleep laying on her side that morning. Clarke had an arm wrapped around her protruding belly. That day they had their monthly meeting with the ambassadors to discuss their trading routes and to start preparing for the upcoming winter. Winters could be harsh for those who were ill-prepared. Her day-to-day duties became challenging as her pregnancy progressed. Simple things such as getting on her feet and dressing became impossible. 

Clarke was nothing but supportive. She dealt with her mood swings and her food cravings. She loved her wife more and more as her belly grew. They shared many tender moments talking to their little bump. Her wife woke with her and helped her get dressed. She couldn't wear her favorite coat after six months. She had to have a new one made. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, they made their way to the war room for the meeting. 

As usual, there was non-stop bickering. She had a headache. She rubbed profusely at her temples trying to make it go away. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse it did.

"I don't think she's even listening." The azgeda ambassador says 

She glares at him "Do not test my patience." She snaps 

"Mighty words coming from someone who can't stand on her own these days." He chuckles 

"You will show respect in this room!" Titus roared 

Lexa held up a hand to silence him 

"If you have something to say, say it." She seethed 

"I think we can all agree you are unfit to command. Not only has your life for the sky girl made you weak but now you are physically weak as well." He sneers 

Lexa any other day would have already descended the stairs and slit his throat but she knew there was no way she was getting up out of this chair alone these days. 

"If you think me unfit to command issue the challenge. Otherwise, sit down and watch your tongue before I cut it off." She says 

"I challenge you." He says with a grin 

"And I accept your challenge." She says 

"Very well. Solo gomplei. Warrior against warrior to the death. Who will be your champion?" He asks the Azgeda ambassador 

"I will be." He says 

"Heda, who will be your champion?" Titus asks 

Anya tried to volunteer herself but the Azgeda warrior said if someone else fought for her that would just prove his point that she was unfit. 

"No one fights for me." She all but growls 

The meeting is ended and everyone disbursed. By the time Clarke got the news, Anya and Lexa were bickering so loud all of Polis could probably hear them. She stormed into the war room and shook her head. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asks 

"Clarke-" She goes to say 

"No! I will not lose you both. Pick someone else to fight. Let Anya fight!" Clarke says 

"You know I cannot do that." She says 

"Lexa you can't even get a coat on. How are you supposed to fight someone? can you even wield a sword right now?" Clarke asks with a raised brow 

"Get. out." Lexa snarls 

Clarke storms off and Anya tries to go talk to Titus about what can be done. She figures there must be some kind of exception. 

Lexa's heart was pounding in her chest. She started to walk back towards her throne but felt a piercing pain in her stomach. She clutched her belly with one hand and the table with the other. She groans in pain as she tried to take in a deep breath. She remained there for a moment and when she finally thought she was okay she decided to move.

She tried to make her way to the throne when she felt a sudden popping sensation and a gush of water come out of her. She yelled out in pain as she collapsed onto the stairs. The waves of pain becoming more and more intense. 

Ryder and another guard rushed into the room. "Heda!" He yelled out as he ran towards her 

"My water broke." She gasps out as she clutched her stomach 

"Bring the Trikru fisa and her wife to Heda's chambers," Ryder says as he moves to pick her up bridal style 

The guard nods and takes off running down the hall. Ryder carried Lexa to the elevator lift and barked at them to move quickly below. Lexa bawled her fist into the front of his shirt as she tried to focus on getting air into her lungs. 

"It's too soon." she choked out 

They made their way into the room and he carefully set her on the bed. 

"Get this off me." She hissed as she fumbled with the buckles of her coat 

Ryder removed the shoulder pardon and quickly unbuckled the jacket and helped her out of it. Clarke, Anya, and the fisa came through the doorway. Lexa groaned as another wave hit her. 

"em needs kom remove her pants." (she needs to remove her pants) The fisa said 

Ryder gave a respectful bow and stepped out of the room. He took post outside the door. Clarke and Anya helped her out of her pants and underwear. Clarke stacked the pillows against the headboard and they sat her back against it. The fisa said she was going to examine her. Lexa nodded. She was told she wasn't ready yet. 

Clarke grabbed her hand and Lexa squeezed it every time she was hit with a contraction. Anya went into the bathroom and got a bowl of water and a cloth. She moved to the side of the bed and gently wiped the younger girl's forehead. 

Titus and the Azgeda ambassador entered the room. Titus's eyes went wide at the sight he walked into but then he directed his gaze to keep eye contact with Lexa.

"Trying to get out of the fight with this stunt?" The Azgeda man asked with a laugh 

Lexa grit her teeth and unsheathed Anya's dagger and launched it in one fluid motion. It missed his head by a couple of centimeters. 

"You so much as breathe too loudly, I will rip your throat out and feed it the wolves." She roared 

"Heda-" Titus goes to argue 

"Get. Out!" She bellowed 

She yelled out in pain as another contraction hit her. Titus took the ambassador out of the room. He stood in the hall with Ryder waiting. Clarke tried to direct her on how to breathe. 

"Clarke if you don't stop talking in my ear." She warned while clenching her jaw 

"Is she ready yet?" Anya asked the fisa 

She checked her and shook her head. Lexa threw her head back against the pillows. 

"Then cut it out!" She said in a strangled cry as she squeezed Clarke's hand and gripped Anya's wrist with her other hand

"It doesn't work like that," Clarke argued 

Lexa shot her a deadly look 

They were the most excruciating hours of her life. she pleaded with her baby to just come out already. She didn't know who she wanted to strangle more during these last few hours. Titus's bald-headed ass, who kept pacing in and out of the room giving her a stern look. The fisa who kept telling her not yet or Clarke who talked to her like she was incapable of breathing. Anya seemed to be the only one who was silent. She would spare her. 

Finally, she was told she could push. She let out a breath of relief. Little did she know this was going to be even harder than the last few hours. She pushed and pushed until she couldn't do it anymore. She felt like she was accomplishing nothing and she was drenched in sweat. She had never felt so exhausted before. They had been at this for hours. 

"Baby you have to push," Clarke says 

She shook her head as tears fell down her face "I can't." she said throwing her head against the pillows 

"Lexa you're almost done. You have to push again." Clarke says 

"Ai can see the top gon the childs head. Yu don kom push." (I can see the top of the childs head. You have to push) The fisa says 

"I said I can't. I'm sorry Clarke. I know you wanted a baby but I can't give it to you. I'm tired." Lexa sobbed 

Clarke ran her hand through her curls "You're the strongest person I know. I know you're tired but you have to push." She says 

Lexa shakes her head 

"Sit her up," Anya says 

Clarke helps sit her wife up. Anya tosses the pillows out of the way. 

"I'm going to get behind you." She says 

Anya climbs behind her and pulls her back into her front. She moves her hair to one side and intertwines her hand with the younger girls. 

"Ogeda." She says 

"Together," Lexa repeats in gonasleng 

She takes a deep breath and pushes as hard as she can. She lets her head fall back onto Anya's shoulder as she tries to catch her breath. 

"Again." The fisa says 

Anya gives her hand a squeeze. Lexa pushes again. Clarke leans down and sees their baby start to come out. 

"I see it!" Clarke says excitedly 

Titus and Ryder look on from the open doorway

Lexa continues to push with Anya's help. Eventually, they hear the cries of their newborn baby. Lexa slumps fully against Anya in utter exhaustion. She cuts the chord and brings the bloodied baby over. 

"yu don a baby gada Heda." (You have a baby girl commander) The fisa says as she moves around the bed and gently lays the newborn on her chest. 

Lexa brought a shaky hand to the tiny back and ran her hand up and down in small circles. Tears cascaded down her face as she stared at the little human she created. Clarke wiped her wife's tears and kissed her forehead. 

She had decided on naming her after the first commander. Becca became the first child of a commander. They all watched intently as Titus came over and carefully pricked the tiny finger. Black blood pooled out. Titus swallowed the lump in his throat. They knew it was a high possibility but this made it real. 

Lexa shakes herself from her memories. She moves Becca to burp her. After she finishes and cleans up, she takes them back upstairs. She lays her little one in her bassinet and then climbs into bed. She lays her head on Clarke's chest and wraps an arm around her waist. She fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.


	9. Chapter Nine

Lexa felt light kisses along her face and down her neck. She was still asleep. It was early in the morning and her wife woke up with one thing on her mind. She pulled back the fur blanket and moved between her wife's legs. She hiked up her nightgown and pushed her underwear to the side. She ran her tongue flat across her slit. She felt the shudder of the goddess beneath her. 

Clarke pushed her legs further apart to give herself more room. She moved her tongue around the bundle of nerves. Lexa let out a moan and reached out to grab onto a handful of blonde locks. Green eyes fluttered open. She pulled down on Clarke's head guiding her to where she needed more friction. Clarke moved against her wet core until she was a trembling mess beneath her. 

"Clarke I need more. Please." she groaned out 

Her wife slipped two fingers in and set a brutally fast pace 

She watched in awe as the woman in front of her shook and trembled to her touch. She watched the familiar arch of her back. How she'd make eye contact with her as she teetered the edge and how she fell over it and her mouth dropped open in an O shape as she released. The older girl was panting heavily and in utter bliss as she came down from her high. Clarke slowly lapped up the mess and then kissed her way up her body. Bringing the nightgown up with her until she met her breasts. 

She had always loved her wife's perky breasts. They did grow a size during pregnancy and she ravished them the entire eight months. Since breastfeeding, they grew even more. She loved every inch of her wife. Every scar and imperfection on her skin. She kissed along her breast and then took the darker nipple in her mouth. 

"Easy houmon. Emo laik sensitive." (Easy wife. They're sensitive.) she says while hissing at the slight pain

Becca's frustrated feeding last night led to her latching on in a more aggressive manner than normal. Clarke carefully licked the nub. She moved up and kissed her wife slowly. She broke from the kiss and got off the bed and moved towards the bathroom. Lexa laid her head back against the fur pillow. 

"Good morning to you too." She chuckled 

Clarke came back out with a smirk on her face and the jar of salve. She unscrewed the lid and sat on the bed. Lexa removed her nightgown and sat back against the headboard. Clarke carefully applied it to her sore nipples. When she finished, she placed a kiss on her wife's cheek and forehead before going to put it away and washing her hands. 

"Mochof hodnes." (Thank you love) Lexa says

"I'm going to go get everyone up and ready. Skaikru aren't used to mornings like we are." Clarke says 

Lexa nodded and moved out of the bed. "I'll take Becca. We'll meet you by the stables." She says 

Clarke nods and helps her wife into a silk robe and steals a soft kiss before leaving the room. She goes next door and finds Raven's body laid across Octavia. Both of them snoring loudly. Arms and limbs a tangled mess. She chuckled and then shook them awake. After getting the grumpy girls together she went down and woke the boys. 

Lexa lifted her baby up in her arms and grabbed a change of clothes and fresh cloth they used as diapers. She laid her down on the leather sofa and carefully undressed her. She didn't want to wake her until after she changed her. Becca Griffin was a terror to change when she was awake. Always squirming and laughing like it was some kind of game. You'd get one arm through her shirt and move onto the next and the giggling baby would shimmy her way out of the first arm sleeve, sending you back to square one. 

After getting her changed without incident and getting ready herself, she made her way back to the couch. She leaned down and peppered kisses all over the baby's face. She raised her little shirt and blew raspberries until she heard the all too familiar laughs that made her heart soar. Tiny hands found purchase in her mother's curls and her little legs kicked in joy. 

"good morning ai strik gona." (good morning my little warrior) she cooed

She was met with a lopsided grin and slight drool. She scooped up her little one and cleaned her face. She headed down to the stables. Anya and Luna were already awake. Luna was going to join them in Tondc and then head back to her village. 

By the time they all made it outside, Lexa was in her full commander's attire and war paint. She had Becca on her hip and they were standing in front of her black warhorse. Lexa was whispering in the horse's ear and petting him while Becca was feeding him carrots. Her baby was so intrigued by the animal. She loved to ride on the horses with her Nomon. 

She heard footsteps from behind. Skaikru was far from quiet. 

"Have them ride in pairs with experienced riders. We don't have time to teach them all today." Lexa says not turning her attention from the horse 

"Sha Heda," Anya said as she started to direct the warriors 

Within a few minutes, they were set to go. Clarke mounted her horse. Lexa swung up gracefully on hers and Anya handed her Becca. She sat her daughter in front of her. One hand wrapped protectively around her waist the other loosely held the reins to her horse. Once everyone was ready, they took off. Fox's body was in a wagon behind the last horse. 

"remember when yu first learned how kom ride houmon?" (remember when you first learned how to ride wife) Lexa asked

"Ai remember your horse throwing me off en yu tu making fun gon me." (I remember your horse throwing me off and you two making fun of me.) She answers while raising a brow 

"Consider yourself lucky em only threw yu off once. Leksa was thrown onto her ass gon weeks. Em was stubborn back den. Ai told her kom pick a different won ba your houmon always liked a challenge." (Consider yourself lucky he only threw you off once. Lexa was thrown onto her ass for weeks. He was stubborn back then. I told her to pick a different one but your wife always liked a challenge.) Anya says 

Lexa chuckled and trotted her horse forward faster

Her daughter shared her same curiosity for the world. Clarke and Anya rode slightly behind Lexa. Skaikru and a group of personal guards followed behind. Lexa would point out various things in Trigedasleng to Becca along the way.They took more breaks than usual. Riding in a saddle for long periods of time can be uncomfortable when you are not used to it. 

Lexa laid on the ground with Becca on her chest. She pointed up at the clouds and would tell her what she saw while her other hand would run through the tiny brown curls on her head. 

"bilaik won looks like a wolf huh strik won?" (that one looks like a wolf huh little one) She asks 

Becca tried to reach up and grab her wrist. Lexa smiled and brought her hand down. Her daughter immediately put her hand in her mouth. 

"Laik yu enti?" (Are you hungry?) She asked as she removed her hand from her mouth 

"Sha." Becca says 

"Onya can yu bring me an apple kom ai saddle bag." (Anya can you bring me an apple from my saddle bag) Lexa called out 

Anya dug the apple out and looked towards the girl. She gave a raised brow and Lexa nodded. She tossed the apple and watched the little girl giggle when her mom caught the apple. Lexa grabbed the water skin and cleaned off the apple and her dagger. She cut tiny pieces of the apple and fed it to her. 

After their break, they continued their journey to Tondc. 

Lexa spurred her horse at a much faster pace. Becca shrieked at the faster pace. Her tiny hands wrapped around the reins and she brought it up and down wanting to go faster. A faint half-smile formed on the commander's face. They arrived in Tondc a few hours later. Indra greeted them as they entered the gates. 

"Heda, welcome home." She says 

Lexa nods and dismounts from her horse. Everyone follows suit and they head into camp, leaving the horses with a few villagers. The villagers were not happy that Skaikru was with her. In their eyes they were murders. 

"why did yu bring em hir?" (why did you bring them here) One shouted 

"Murderers!" Another shouted 

Lexa walked until a man stood in front of her path. She clutched Becca to her chest. 

"Move fou ai make yu." (move before I make you) She says coldly 

The man unsheathes his sword and tries to bring it across. Lexa turns around shielding Becca from the oncoming blade. She waited in anticipation for the oncoming pain but it never came. Instead she heard the thump of a body hitting the ground. She turned around and looked at the dead man who had a dagger embedded where his heart is. 

It was her dagger. She looked back to Clarke. Indra and Anya took positions beside Lexa. She handed Becca off to Clarke and turned to face her people. She walked forward and ripped the dagger out of the dead body. She pointed the blooded dagger to the crowd as she talked.

"The sky people march with us now. Anyone who stands in the way of that, will pay with their life." Lexa bellows 

They enter the camp and perform the death ritual. Fox and the lives taken were joined by fire. They sat by the pyre until the flames died out. 

"We are preparing a feast for tonight. They are sending a hunting party out soon." Indra says 

"I'll join them," Lexa says 

Indra nods 

Clarke hands Becca off to Luna. She had a group of warriors sent to take Skaikru back to their drop ship. 

Lexa mounts her horse and waits for the hunting party to follow suit. 

"Wait!" Clarke yells as she comes over 

She had her hair in braids and black war paint on her face. The lines resembled a bear claw. It had been her first kill back in the day. She had saved Anya's ass in the forest when she was learning basic survival skills. The bear came out of nowhere. No longer was Clarke seen as the clumsy incapable Sky girl. She had Anya's respect. She offered to take her under her wing as she did Lexa. That is how she caught the broody commanders attention. Anya rarely took interest in training someone. 

Clarke thought back to that day 

"Keep up skai gada." (Keep up sky girl) Anya snapped 

The blonde rolled her eyes. She had no idea what she was even saying to her but she assumed she was saying she's being too slow. Anya really hated having to teach her. She wondered how the commander dealt with it. But the commander was just as broody from what little interactions they had. She seemed cold and closed off. She was told that she lost someone she cared about but Clarke couldn't understand how someone could just close themselves off like that. 

Anya was teaching her about which berries to eat and how to find nearby water sources. Survival skills were just as important as fighting skills. If you didn't know how to survive, you'd die. They were going over how to track and cover tracks when they heard it. Anya's hair stuck up on the back of her neck and she put her hand on the hilt of her sword. 

"Clarke. Do not move." Anya said quietly in a harsh tone 

"Oh now you speak my language." Clarke huffs 

"When I tell you to, I want you to run." Anya says 

Clarke goes to argue but that's when they heard the roar of the bear. A massive black bear stood up and sized them down. Clarke's eyes went wide in fear. 

"Now Clarke! run!" Anya roared as she unseathed her sword and tried to attack the bear 

The blade connected with the bears stomach and in a rage he slashed his paw across and sent Anya flying onto her back by the force. He growled and looked ready to charge after her

"Anya!" Clarke cried out 

"Leave me. Run Clarke." She groaned as she held her bleeding stomach. Her shirt was ripped by three distinct claw marks. Red blood pooled out. 

The bear started to move quickly. Clarke picked up the sword and threw it forward like an Axe. It went through the bears head and its body hit the ground 

Anya looked on shocked. Clarke ran to her side and took off her shirt and applied it to her wound. 

"I'm going to get you out of here." She says 

"There's a signal arrow in the saddle bag. Bow is tied behind the bag. Launch it straight up. Help will come and we can take this dinner home." She says 

The village couldn't believe the sky girl killed the bear. When word got to Heda, she was intrigued. Maybe there was more to the sky girl than just a pretty face. 

"houmon?" (wife) Lexa says with a puzzled look, shaking her from her memories 

"I'm coming with you." She says 

Lexa holds out her hand and helps Clarke mount the horse. Usually, Heda always rides alone with the exception of their child. But Lexa wanted to be close to her wife. It has been a long time since they have gone hunting together. She wrapped her arm around Clarke and grabbed the reins. She spurred her horse forward and they took off outside the gates.

They headed deep into the forest. They dismounted their horses and tied them to a nearby tree. They had to be quiet to not scare away their potential meal. Lexa pulled out her dagger and handed it to Clarke. The three other warriors fanned out. After a few moments of silence, they heard light rustling in the woods. 

Lexa gave a nod to Clarke. She listened intently and launched the dagger. They heard a thump in the distance. They walked over to see the dead deer. Lexa pulled out the dagger and wiped off the blood on her pant leg and handed it back to Clarke. They tied the deer to a good-sized branch and carried it back to their horses. Lexa tied it onto the back of one of their guard's horses. They shared a few soft kisses before the rest of the hunting party was done.

They came back to camp and food was cooking. Alcohol was poured. Indra had Becca in her lap and was spoon-feeding her soup. Clarke rolled her eyes. Indra and her damn soup. It was late into the night at this point. Indra took Becca to be put to bed. A lot of her people had already passed out or gone to their homes. 

Lexa went to refill her wine cup. A younger woman approached her wife and engaged in conversation. Clarke watched the interaction over the flames of the fire. She hated this girl. 

"Uh oh. Better watch out prisa." Anya snorted 

Rayon was always hitting on her wife. Lexa would never cheat on her but people would constantly throw themselves at her wife. Heda was a god to their people and Rayon took things a little too far sometimes. She was a really beautiful girl and Clarke really hated that bitch. 

She downed her wine and got up. She walked over to Lexa and whispered seductively in her ear. 

"I want you Heda." She says full of lust 

Lexa swallowed thickly and told the young girl that she and her wife were turning in for the night. The girl glared at the blonde but bowed and left. 

"Careful prisa your jealously is showing." Lexa teased 

"I don't care. You're mine." She says as she pulled her by her cape and crashed their lips together. Anya shakes her head and throws back her wine. Clarke jumped on Lexa and wrapped her legs around her waist. Lexa gripped her ass and started to walk them into their tent. The guards opened the tent flap and they stumbled inside. 

Lexa sat Clarke on the war table. The blonde quickly undid her wife's shoulder pardon and let it hit the floor. She grabbed her by the buckles of her coat and reconnected their lips.

"Mmm, you're wearing too many clothes," Lexa hums 

"I don't care. I need you now." Clarke says as she grabs her wife's wrist and shoves it down the front of her jeans 

"Jok klark yu laik soaked." (fuck clarke you are soaked) She groans 

"Teik me hodnes." (take me love) She says

Lexa pushed Clarke down on the table and climbed on it and straddled her. She crashed their lips together. Clarke's hips bucked up. 

"HEDA!" A guard yelled out 

"Chit? Im busy pleasing ai houmon." (What? Im busy pleasing my wife) She called out with a huff of annoyance 

"Lexa!" Clarke hisses as her face goes red 

"Heda. Skaiprisa. Yu will want kom see disha." (Commander. Sky princess. You will want to see this) He says 

Lexa sighs and gets off Clarke while mumbling curse words under her breath. She helps her wife off the table and they fix themselves. She throws the tent flap open. 

"chit ste em."(what is it?) She snaps 

He points up at the sky "Skai faya Heda." (Sky fire commander) He says 

"Leska." Clarke says as she puts a hand on her shoulder 

Lexa took in a deep breath. She wasn't looking forward to this day. She was slightly relieved when it was just a group of teenagers before. She had a life with Clarke. She knew her family was up there and she worried what would happen when they came down. Would she want to go with them instead? would she still love her? 

She met Clarke at a time when the girl had nobody. She was an outsider. She worried that her people coming down would affect their relationship. It's not easy being the lover of the commander. They could offer her a normal life that she couldn't. Her life would always belong to her people. She couldn't run from her duty. Skaikru could offer her a life where she doesn't have to worry about someone trying to poison her or use her to get to her wife. Heda will always be a target by someone. 

"Ready the horses." Lexa says 

The guards take off 

Clarke intertwined their hands "That's too small to be another drop ship. They brought the whole ark down." She says 

Lexa nods and they start walking over to speak with Indra and Anya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a fun one. The full Skaikru will meet Heda. This one features a little smut and fluff. We will be getting some more flash backs in future chapters. We'll see the development of Lexa and Clarke's relationship. How the blonde managed to open the closed off heart of our commander.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Clarke," Luna says as she walks over with a fussy Becca in her arms 

"Muma." She cries as she rubbed her tiny fists at her watery eyes 

"Shhhh Ai laik hir strik won." (I am here little one) Clarke says as she takes her in her arms and rubs her back 

Becca clutches at her shirt and buries her face into her neck 

"The sound of the explosion scared her," Luna says quietly 

Clarke nods "We'll take her with us." She says 

"Klark... I'm not sure that is wise." Lexa says 

"They won't hurt a child hodnes." (love) She says 

"Fear is a dangerous thing. It can make you do things you wouldn't normally do. I'd feel much better if she were to stay here." Lexa says 

"No." Becca hiccups out through her tears 

"Bekka," Lexa says sternly 

"Muma ste." (stay) She says with a pouty lip 

Lexa sighs. "She stays with me the entire time." She says

Clarke nods and they get their people together 

Lexa wraps Becca in a sling around her neck and buckles up the slightly larger coat she wore when she was pregnant. She wanted to shield her baby from the cold winds tonight and she wanted her close to her. Her tiny hand clutched at the fur lining of her collar and green eyes looked up at her. She leaned down and kissed the tiny hand before mounting the horse and they took off towards the landing zone. 

Two dozen warriors followed behind them. Indra, Anya, and Clarke flanked slightly behind her. Clarke looked at her wife nervously. What if they were hostile towards them? What if she had to kill them? What if they tried to hurt her family? 

They arrived just outside of the crash site. Lexa's warriors formed a wall in front of them. Clarke had the sudden urge to just jump off the horse and rush over there. She had been waiting a long time to see her parents again. Yes, things are so so different now. She was different now. She's a wife. A mother. But deep down she's still that little girl who just wants her parents. Wants to be held and told everything will be okay.

Lexa can see the internal battle going on in her head. She reached out a hand and grabbed the reins to her horse, pulling them to a stop. Clarke looked at her with watery eyes. 

"Are you ready hodnes?" She asks 

Clarke nods 

"What are we looking at?" Lexa asks her generals 

"For the most part, they all seem to be okay. There was a fire from the crash but they seem to have put most of it out." Anya says 

"Weapons?" Lexa asks 

They aren't attacking. Is this really necessary? Her people wouldn't hurt her

"Some have guns like the mountain men," Indra says 

"We have swords and each of our warriors is worth ten of any other clan," Lexa says 

Indra's chest puffs out "Sha." She says proudly 

"You can't solve everything with a sword," Clarke says 

"That's why I carry two," Lexa says with a smirk

Clarke rolls her eyes and dismounts her horse. She holds out a hand and helps her wife down. 

"Want me to take her?" Clarke asks 

Lexa looks down and parts the collar of her coat and smiles. "She fell asleep." She whispers 

"Let me go in first. I don't want them to just start pointing guns." Clarke says 

"I don't want them pointing guns at all. I have our child with us Klark... You should let me go and stay with her," Lexa says 

"I need you to trust me," Clarke says cupping her face

"I do trust you hodnes." (love) Lexa says 

"Then you have to let me do this on my own," Clarke says 

Lexa rests her forehead against her wife's 

"I can't protect you if you go in there alone." She says softly 

"I'm not that sad little girl who fell from the sky anymore. I can take care of myself. You made sure of that." Clarke says kissing her forehead 

Lexa sighs. "You have five minutes." She says with finality 

"Five minutes. Not a second sooner Leska. Swear it." She says as she holds out a pinkie 

Lexa chuckles. She remembers when Clarke first made her pinkie swear on something. She thought it was odd. She understood blood oaths. Signing treaties and alliances. But swearing your word with a finger. Did you lose the finger if you broke it? 

"You have my word, Clarke." She says wrapping her pinkie around her wives

Clarke walked up to the line of guards. She looked over her shoulder and gave Lexa a warm smile before turning her attention ahead. The guards looked to their Heda. Lexa gave a nod and Clarke was allowed through. She could feel the eyes of all the grounders on her. She could feel the eyes of her grounder on her. Her love. The woman who was once so cold and ruthless.

She approached the field and raised her hands "Don't shoot! I mean you no harm!" She yelled 

"Incoming!" The guards yelled as the lasers from their guns pointed at her

Lexa's breath hitched in fear and she moved forward but Anya grabbed her wrist. 

"You made Skaiprisa a promise. Trust her. Trust us. We won't let harm come her way." Her fos says 

Lexa looks at her and then Anya moves her head towards the tree line. Lexa looks up to see archers with trained arrows ahead. Lexa relaxed and took a deep breath. 

"Stop!" A guard called out 

Clarke stopped moving. "My name is Clarke Griffin. Don't shoot." She yells out

"Clarke?" Someone called out 

Clarke squinted her eyes as a figure emerged from the Ark's entrance. Marcus Kane. A little bloody and banged up but he hadn't aged a day. He looked over her in awe. 

"I still can't believe you've been down here all this time." He chuckles as he approaches her and pulls her in for a hug

Murmurs were coming from the group of arkers as they pointed and stared at the lit torches and group of Lexa's warriors in the distance. Kane motioned for the guards to lower their weapons from Clarke. Lexa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She couldn't lose her. Clarke was her everything. 

"Oh my god." Abby sobbed as she ran over

"Mom!" Clarke took off running and met her in the middle of the field. They clung tightly to each other 

Jake came running out next and joined their hug. Clarke had tears running down her face and smudging her war paint. This hug felt like home. They broke from the hug and Abby cupped her face. She looked over her, taking in her attire, braids, war paint, and weapons. She hardly recognized the girl in front of her. 

It didn't take long for Abby to snap into interrogation mode and her hands to cross in front of her body. 

"How did you survive? Where did you land?" Abby asks 

"I landed not too far from here. In Trikru lands like you are now. These people. The grounders, they took me in. I became part of the Trikru clan. They taught me how to live and survive." Clarke says 

"What are they like? How have they treated you?" Jake asks 

"Well most of the clans are nice but some have their own agendas. Heda is in charge of making sure everything runs accordingly. They were good to me. It wasn't easy at first. There's a lot of differences but this is home now." She says 

Abby looked at her with wild eyes "Home?..." She says 

Clarke nods 

"Are they a threat to us?" Abby asks

"That's entirely up to you all. They don't have to be but our people have rules. Our ways are harsh but it's how we survive." She replies 

Abby looked over in the distance towards Lexa's guards. She surveyed their outfits and weapons. 

"They're primitive. Savages. Look at how they dress. The paint on their faces. Why do you have all these braids in your hair?" she says 

"The war paint-" Clarke goes to say 

Abby puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "It doesn't matter. We are here now. You don't have to live like this anymore. The arks mostly intact. You can come home now. To us. To your old room. Everything is still there. Well... might be jostled a little from the fall." She chuckles 

"I already have a home mom. There's nothing wrong with how we live." Clarke says defensively taking a step back

"Honey-" Abby goes to say

"I need to speak with the chancellor. Where's Jaha?" She asks 

She has had enough of this game. She didn't need to hear any more of her mother's thoughts. She wasn't some savage. It took her time to see it. They will come to learn but for tonight her patience has all but run out. 

"Your mother is the chancellor. Jaha was voted out." Jake says 

Great... Clarke thought. This was not going to go well. Abby was strong-headed and Lexa did not like to be challenged by anyone other than her wife. She didn't allow it. Those who challenged her more often than not landed a one-way trip off the side of her tower. 

"Why do you need the chancellor?" Jake asks 

"I play a part in leading our people," Clarke says 

"You? you're still a child. Where are the adults? who is in charge? where is this commander person?" Abby asks looking over at the warriors 

"Age doesn't dictate whether someone can-" Clarke goes on to say 

"It's time," Lexa says as she moves forward with one hand on the hilt of her dagger

Part of her team of warriors moves in formation forward. Anya and Indra leading the pack. Lexa surrounded by a row of guards. Archers and the second team of warriors hang back for overhead support if needed. 

Green lasers from the guard's guns spread out over the warriors. Clarke looks back and then looks at Abby. 

"Tell them to stand down," Clarke says 

The warrior's part and Lexa steps forward. All guns train to her. Clarke's stomach drops. 

"Lower the guns now!" Clarke yells 

Abby is taken back by Clarke's abruptness "Clarke I can't just-" she goes to say 

"Lower the guns before you do something you can't undo. You do not want to start a war with us." Clarke says sternly 

Skaikru takes in the girl before them. Piercing green eyes surrounded by black war paint that forms tear streaks down her cheeks. A sharp jawline and long brown hair pulled into various braids. Two swords on her back and a dagger sheathed around her waist. Anya and Indra flanked by her side. Indra mean-mugging the hell out of everyone and Anya had a stoic expression with narrowing eyes towards the guns. 

"Who is she?" Pike asks as he moves forward and pulls her back behind him. Clarke tries to shake him off but he grips her wrist tightly. She winces at the force of his hold. 

Lexa unsheathes her sword and the action is repeated by her warriors behind her

"I am Leska Kom Trikru. Commander of the twelve clans. Your ship landed in my lands. Now take your hand off my wife or I'll cut it off." She all but growled 

Abby had looked beyond shocked. She didn't even know how to process what she just heard. 

Jake's jaw fell open. He kept looking back and forth between Clarke and the terrifying girl with the green eyes. 

Pike narrowed his eyes. "Chancellor." He says waiting for direction 

"Unhand me if you want to keep your hand, Charles. She's killed men for far less. Don't push her." Clarke warns 

"Let her go. Lower the weapons." Abby says 

Clarke rubs her wrist and walks over towards her people. Lexa's eyes remain on Pike. She doesn't like him. Clarke falls in line with her wife. Skaikru's guns all drop and Lexa sheathes her sword. She gives a signal to her warriors to do the same.

Lexa looks at her wife with concern-filled eyes. Clarke gives her a reassuring look before turning back to her mother. 

"Look. I know this is a lot to take in. But we have more pressing matters." Clarke says 

"Wife?... you.. and her?... you married the leader of their people." Abby stutters

"For over two years. About to be three actually." Clarke says with a faint smile 

"Em ste upset by disha." (She is upset by this) Lexa states looking at Abbys changing facial expressions 

"A whole other language. I've never heard anything like it." Kane says in awe 

"Em sent me hir kom die. Em does nou ge kom judge our hodnes sonraun." (She sent me here to die. She does not get to judge our love life) Clarke says looking at Lexa

Pike moved to step forward and Lexa put a protective arm in front of Clarke out of instinct. Lasers from guns trained on Lexa again. Pike pointed his at Lexa as well. 

"Stop!" Clarke shouted 

"Let my daughter go!" Abby yells

"You think she is a hostage?" Lexa questions

"Houmon beja. dont." (wife please) Clarke pleads as she puts a hand on her shoulder

"Let my daughter go now. I won't say it again." Abby says 

"Abby maybe we have this all wrong," Jake says putting an arm on his wife's shoulder 

"You do not command me. Your daughter pursued me, chancellor. She jumped into my bed at her own free will." Lexa spits

"Take her in." The chancellor says 

Clarke hears the telltale sound of shock sticks being whipped out and turned on. Lexa's people unsheath their swords. Pike goes to shock her when Clarke grabs his wrist holding the baton.

"Stop please! she's with child!" Clarke cries out 

Pike lowers his wrist slowly and turns the baton off

Becca starts to whine. All the shouting woke her. All the guns were lowered slowly at the sounds of their crying baby. Clarke moved towards Lexa and unbuckled her coat. She pulled Becca out and into her arms. 

"Nomon." She cried holding her hands out towards Lexa

Lexas cold eyes stared ahead at Abby. She could not comfort her daughter right now. She needed to make sure all her people went home to their families tonight. 

"Shhh Yu laik klir strik won." (You are safe little one) Clarke coos 

Tiny tears soak through her shirt. She could see the tiny tremble of her pouty lip. Just like her Nomon. She rubbed her back and bounced her. She whispered reassurances in Trigedasleng. 

Her, Anya, and Indra bickered in fast Trigedasleng. Indra was always quick to want to kill everyone. She rolled her eyes and held up a hand to silence them. She took a step towards Skaikru and clasped her hands behind her back. 

"The only reason you are alive right now is because of Clarke. If you want to stay that way you will fall in line. My word is the law. I will not be questioned and I do not take well to threats." She says 

"We have guns. We could easily take you out." Abby scoffs 

Trust me when I say you do not want to be responsible for killing a commander. They would make you suffer a death like no other. You would plead for them to put you out of your misery. Do not start a war you cannot win Chancellor." She says coldly 

Skaikru was all taken back by her cold words. 

"There is civilization miles to the north. You have seven days to bring me an answer chancellor." Lexa says 

"Or what?" Abby asks 

"Or you can expect a declaration of war. You are either with me in the pursuit of peace or you stand in the way of it. I will not have you all undoing the coalition I worked so hard for. Seven days or expect this field lined with the army of the twelve clans." Lexa says as she turns on her heels 

Clarke's mouth fell open as she looked towards her wife's back. She looked at Anya but the older woman had a stern face silently letting her know now is not the time to challenge your wife. 

"Clarke..." Abby says

"She is your best chance at survival. I suggest you try and overlook your personal issues with her and put your people first." Clarke says 

"Nomon," Becca yells as she tries to wiggle out of Clarke's hold 

"Clarke?" Lexa asks looking back over her shoulder 

Abby and Jake look at Clarke

"May we meet again," Clarke says as she turns on her heels and catches up to her wife 

"Nomon," Becca says as she holds out her arms 

Lexa takes her in her arms and kisses the side of her head "Yes?" She asks

"eat nau?" (now) She asks 

Lexa chuckles "Where does it all go? You are always hungry child." She says poking at the girl's tiny belly 

She squirms and giggles in her arms. Lexa hears something in the distance and stops moving. She pulls out her dagger and turns around and launches it across the field. They hear the thump of a body hit the ground. Lexa unsheathes a sword. Becca holds out her hand trying to grab onto it with a playful laugh. Lexa moved the sword out of reach as she looked around. 

"Heda!" One of their guards shouted as he pulled the dagger from the body

The distinct sound of horses approaching echoed. Her blood ran cold. This is an ambush. 

"Don the archers turn raun. Kill em hogeda." (Have the archers turn around. Kill them all.) Lexa roars 

Her people all cheered and they raised their weapons in the air 

"Clarke, what's going on?" Abby asked with worried eyes looking around 

Lexa handed Becca over to her. "Meet your granddaughter. Get your people inside your metal box now." She says as she turns on her heels and takes off in a sprint 

"Clarke-" Abby goes to argue but suddenly flaming arrows start to fly overhead 

Clarke throws them both onto the ground and shields her daughter. 

"Now!" Clarke yells as she pushes off the ground and runs towards her wife 

"Clarke!" Jake shouted in concern 

Warriors start flowing in the field. Rebels. Lexa gave her swords a twirl and took off running towards them. She let out a war cry as her sword clashed with the first warrior. She entered a dance of swords with the warrior before two more joined in trying to kill her. Lexa was one of the most gifted warriors in the lands. She was unparalleled with a blade. Even Anya and Titus had a hard time keeping up with her these days. 

Clarke ducked under the swing of an axe. She kicked the man in the sternum sending him tumbling onto his back. She picked up the axe and swung it taking his head clean off his body. She pulled the weapon back and launched it forward at a woman fighting against her wife. It embedded into her back and she dropped to the ground. 

A man sliced Lexa's calf and she drops to one knee. She plunges her blade through his stomach and falls onto her back with the dead man to avoid an oncoming spear. She rolls the man off of her and gets back up to continue her efforts. 

Skaikru all watches from the windows both in fear and awe. Becca cries at being held by the foreign woman. She gently bounces her trying to get her to calm down. 

"So our daughter has a kid..." Jake says 

"She looks just like the commander," Abby says looking over her sunkissed skin, green eyes, and brown curls on her head 

"I told you we might have had it all wrong," Jake says as he starts making funny faces at the baby

Becca laughs at the silly man 

Abby looks back out the window and gasps. "Clarke!" She yells 

Lexa jumped in front of her. The arrow ripped through her bicep and went into Clarke's shoulder. Clarke yelled out in pain and Lexa grunted. Indra faltered in her movements and looked over 

"Heda!" Anya yells as she slices a mans throat and looks at the girl with a worried look 

"Clarke," Lexa says as she puts a hand on the arrow

"Just do it." Clarke hisses

She breaks off the end and shoves it through both of them and Clarke pulls it out. Lexa plunged her sword into the next oncoming warrior. She looked back at Clarke. 

"Hodnes?" (love) She asks 

"I'm fine," Clarke says as she switches the blade to her other hand and moves forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about 1400 words longer than I normally do but I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. A little shaky of a greeting with Skaikru. But we'll see how it pans out when the kids from the dropship join the rest of their people. Maybe they can talk some sense into the adults.


End file.
